Asam Manis Cinta
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Kadang manis di saat bahagia. Kadang asam di saat konflik. Kadang pahit di saat perpisahan. Jimin/Yoongi. MinYoon's FanFiction. DLDR! RnR please? :3
1. Gara-Gara Kado

**Asam Manis Cinta**

 **#1: Gara-Gara Kado**

 **.**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Story ©Jimsnoona, 2017**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa semi non baku, typo(s), Boys Love**

 **.**

 _Cowok_ manis dengan _tshirt_ warna _baby blue_ itu jalanin kakinya pelan, mulai masuk ke sebuah toko buku yang kelihatan ramai di hari Minggu pagi. Jalan terus ke bagian-bagian sudut toko dan gak lama si _cowok_ itu ada di kawasan buku yang kebanyakan isinya buku-buku _Resep Memasak_. Merasa kalau dia salah tempat, si _cowok_ manis itu pergi ke arah lain. Nyari sesuatu yang memang lagi dicari.

Namanya Min Yoongi. _Cowok_ manis yang mukanya datar abis, orangnya irit kalau ngomong dan memang dari lahir _sih_ pendiam banget. Kecuali sama orang yang udah dia kenal, baru keliatan tingkahnya yang pecicilan dan banyak merintah. Kenapa si manis banyak merintah? Simpel aja, dia tipe bocah yang malas gerak. Itulah kenapa dia lebih _doyan_ merintah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hari ini Yoongi mau nyari kado buat sahabatnya yang lagi ultah, Jungkook namanya. Sahabat yang udah dia anggep sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sahabat sekaligus daftar orang yang dia suka suruh-suruh. Yoongi udah janjian sama sahabatnya satu lagi, Kim Seokjin. Mereka bakal ngerayain ultah Jungkook dan sebenernya udah nyusun rencana bikin anak bocah imut itu nangis _dulu_.

"Ngadoin apa ya? Bingung ih." Yoongi celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari. Asli, dia bingung kalau soal ngasih hadiah buat orang lain.

Yoongi jalan lagi ke bagian rak yang banyak pernak-pernik lucu. Disitu ada kumpulan boneka, jam-jam weker, dompet-dompet lucu, ada pajangan kayak bingkai foto dan mainan anak-anak. Makin bingung lah dia kalau pilihannya banyak kayak gini.

"Ah payah, masa ngadoin bingkai foto? Gak, deh. Gak _swag_ itu _sih_." nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri.

"Eh, ada topeng _IronMan_. Tuh anak kan doyan _IronMan_ ya. Tapi-tapi, ada topeng _Kumamon_ gak ya? Ih masa gak ada _sih_?! Kalau ada kan mau buat foto aja, biar gak usah beli."

Yoongi ngeliatin sekitar. Perasaan dia aja atau memang ada yang merhatiin dia daritadi ya?

Kedua matanya gak sengaja tabrakan pandangan sama satu _cowok_ ganteng yang ada di seberang rak. Ngerasa salting dikit waktu si _cowok_ ganteng itu ngasih senyuman buat dia.

Dia? Maksudnya buat si Yoongi, nih?

Kok Yoongi nya jadi kepedean yah? Coba nengok ke belakang dulu siapa tau ada orang lain selain dia.

Ternyata sepi, ya. Cuma ada Yoongi di bagian rak yang diliatin _cowok_ ganteng tadi.

 _'Ih mampus ngapain dia kesini?'_

Yoongi melotot horor. Berasa banget deg-degan pas tau si _cowok_ ganteng itu nyamperin ke arahnya.

"Sendirian aja?" suaranya adem banget buat didengar.

Yoongi naikin satu alisnya sambil nunjuk diri sendiri, "Saya?"

"Iya, kamu. Siapa lagi memangnya?" _cowok_ ganteng itu ngasih senyumnya yang bikin Yoongi makin meleleh.

Memang daritadi tuh si Yoongi udah diperhatiin sama si _cowok_ ganteng misterius ini, cuma Yoonginya aja yang gak peka sama keadaan sekitar. Si _cowok_ ganteng itu ngebatin dalam hati, kalau Yoongi emang udah narik perhatiannya dari awal. Suka gitu ngeliat Yoongi manis banget. Liatin gerak-gerik Yoongi yang daritadi lagi milih-milih mau beli kado, dia ikutan deh. Samperin Yoongi terus modus dikit nanya-nanya yang lain.

"Lagi nyari kado ya, buat siapa?"

"Buat temen nih."

"Saya juga mau ngasih kado buat pacar saya, kira-kira bakal suka apa ya?"

"Pacar bakal suka sama yang dia butuhin dan dia sukain, kayak misalnya saya suka _kumamon_ nih, bakal seneng banget kalo dikasih hadiah ginian."

"Oh gitu." _Cowok_ ganteng tadi langsung ngambil boneka _kumamon_ yang menurutnya boneka tersebut mukanya aneh, muka bego nyebelin minta ditabok.

"Kok malah ambil tuh boneka?"

"Gapapa, kayaknya pacar saya suka deh sama _kumamon_."

"Oh iyaudah, terserah."

Udah kelar terus sampe di kasir, Yoongi minta bungkusin kado dia ke mbak penjaga toko. Tapi gak lama nyusul si _cowok_ ganteng yang nyamperin yoongi juga. Barengan minta bungkusin kado yang udah dia beli. Mereka sempet ngobrol lagi gara-gara si _cowok_ ganteng itu negur duluan.

"Oh iya, kenalin nama saya Park Jimin."

"Min Yoongi."

"Kamu tinggal dimana?"

Yoongi diem ga nyahut, sedikit keganggu sama jimin yang mulai kepo.

"Maaf, sekolah dimana maksudnya?"

"Udah kuliah."

"Wih, gak keliatan kayak anak kuliahan. Mukanya awet muda."

"Hm, makasih."

"Boleh minta kontak kamu, yoongi?"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat nambah temen aja."

Dengan sedikit jengkel yoongi kasih kontak hpnya dia sendiri. Soalnya menghindari kalau gak dikasih takut dibilang sombong,

"Makasih ya, yoongi."

"Iya."

Omong-omong kado mereka berdua udah pada jadi. Yoongi langsung bayar kadonya begitupula Jimin.

"Yoongi, tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini buat kamu,"

Jimin ngasih kado yang tadi dia bilang buat pacarnya itu ke Yoongi. Otomatis Yoongi jadi syok, bukannya tadi jimin bilang itu buat pacarnya ya? Terus kenapa malah dikasih ke dia?

"Kenapa kamu ngasih ini ke saya?"

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacar saya?"

"Hah?!"

Jimin senyum lembut ke Yoongi, malah bikin Yoongi makin bengong.

"Saya mau kamu jadi pacar saya. Saya suka kamu."

"Heh?!"

"Iya, kayaknya jatuh cinta sama kamu."

"..."

"Jawabannya nanti saya hubungin kamu kalau udah sampe rumah ya, hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi. Salam kenal."

Jimin pamit keluar dari toko buku dan ninggalin Yoongi sendirian yang lagi nenteng dua bungkus kado di tangannya.

Jadi kesimpulannya, hari ini dia ditembak _cowok_ ganteng pake embel-embel mau ngasih kado buat pacarnya yang taunya dia sendiri yang bakal jadi calon pacar- _ehem_ -nya gitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Ini apa? Tidak tahu. Cuma iseng sih. Iseng nyoba-nyoba nulis non baku. Ternyata susah ya. Huhuhu. Makasih buat yang mau baca dan mampir. End buat chap ini jadi nanti tergantung beda kisah atau ada kelanjutannya, tergantung mood. Hihihi.

P.S. ini sudah pernah dipublish di akun wattpad. Iya, republish. Siapa tau di sini ada yang mau baca. Hehehe.

Review, juseyo? Makasyiiii. :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	2. Salah Sangka

**#2 : Salah Sangka**

 **.**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **©Jimsnoona, 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi. _Cowok_ berkulit bersih yang lebih ke warna pucat itu ngeluarin hp-nya dari kantung kemeja kuning _plus_ motif bunga-bunganya. Dia lagi was-was. Ngerasa cemas berlebihan, entah mengapa. Pikirannya nge- _flashback_ ke beberapa hari yang lalu, di saat _cowok_ manis itu ngerasain yang namanya _ditembak_ pertama kali sama temen yang dia rasa gak kenal-kenal _amat_.

"Park Jimin." ngedesah berat waktu pas dia nyebut nama orang yang udah ganggu pikirannya berhari-hari.

Yoongi ngecek hp-nya lagi. Buka aplikasi _chatting_ yang biasanya jadi penghubung antara dia dan Jimin, si penyebab utama dia uring-uringan selama ini.

"Gak ada _chat_ dari dia." Ngerengut lucu yang bikin orang bakal gemas liatnya.

Yoongi mulai dudukin dirinya ke sofa dan alihin pekerjaan dengan kesibukannya yang tidak swag, baca ulang riwayat _chattingan_ dia dan Jimin beberapa hari sebelumnya.

' _ **Jangan lupa makan, boo.'**_

' _ **Ini mau makan kok.'**_

' _ **Oke deh, boo.'**_

' _ **Apasih baboo baboo. Kenapa kamu manggil aku kayak gitu, Jimin?'**_

' _ **Hehehe biar lucu aja sih.'**_

' _ **Hm, abis makan aku mau tidur.'**_

' _ **Nah, itu tuh kenapa aku manggil kamu boo. Kamu kayak kebo, my boo!'**_

' _ **Gak romantis!'**_

' _ **Hehehe nanti kalau aku romantis kamu mual muntah, boo.'**_

' _ **O aja ya, bee.'**_

' _ **Eh, lucu banget panggilannya. Artinya aku lebah gitu?'**_

' _ **Bukan, tapi kamu babee!'**_

' _ **Savage banget mulut kamu, untung aku sayang.'**_

' _ **Bodo amat, babee.'**_

Yoongi ngakak sendiri kalau baca ulang _chat_ an dia sama Jimin. _By the way_ , Jimin itu temen satu angkatannya. Tapi Yoongi bingung, selama 3 tahun dia Sekolah sama sekali gak _ngeh_ sama keberadaan Jimin. Diitung-itung _sih_ Jimin masuk kategori _cowok ganteng_ yang banyak diincer _cewek_ cantik maupun _uke_ cantik di Sekolahnya.

Tapi kenapa Yoongi gak tau eksistensi seorang Park Jimin ya? Sedih banget kalau diinget-inget. Yoongi baru _notice_ Jimin pas _cowok ganteng_ itu _nembak_ dia.

Jadi nge _flashback_ lagi pas kejadian Yoongi _ditembak_ sama Jimin. Kejadiannya sempet bikin gempar satu Sekolah. Jimin itu gila ngerangkap sinting kalau Yoongi bilang. Gimana gak dibilang gila kalau ternyata cara _nembak_ Jimin itu ekstrim banget.

Waktu itu abis banget upacara hari Senin selesai, gak lama abis barisan dibubarin, Jimin yang waktu itu lagi nugas jadi pemimpin upacara langsung ambil alih semua perhatian peserta upacara. Dengan _pede_ nya tuh _cowok_ jalan ke depan, deketin _mic_ dan langsung bilang deh tujuan dia ngomong itu buat nyatain cintanya.

Nekat, atau gila itu namanya?!

"Perhatian! Saya Park Jimin dari kelas 12-E. Mohon maaf kepada seluruh guru dan _staff_ tata usaha. Tanpa banyak kata, saya ingin mengungkapkan kalau saya… Saya memanggil Min Yoongi kelas 12-A. Min Yoongi, aku-aku suka kamu. Gimana caranya kamu harus nerima aku karena aku… Tidak menerima ditolak. Makasih."

Seluruh siswa maupun siswi langsung heboh. Sorak-sorakan sambil ngasih siulan nakal yang ujungnya, "Ciee…Ciee…"

"Dia siapa _sih_ , kenal aja _kagak_!" Yoongi nutupin mukanya yang udah merah, nahan malu banget.

Yoongi ngibrit ngikutin anak-anak yang lain buat balik ke kelasnya. Sebelumnya ada guru yang ngambil alih perhatian dan minta anak-anak buat segera masuk kelas dan ngikutin pelajaran.

"Ah sial! Gak punya muka gini kan jadinya." Yoongi nundukkin kepalanya, tangannya gandeng lengan Seokjin, sahabat sekaligus temen sebangkunya di kelas.

"Ciee Yoongi… Uhuy!"

"Diem, kamu! Tuntun aku aja ke kelas, _buruan_!"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ah, kamu ke kelas sendiri ya." Seokjin yang ngeliat ada Jimin di depan mereka langsung mutusin buat ninggalin Yoongi.

" _Rese_ banget deh kamu, Seokjin!" Yoongi angkat mukanya buat nyembur sahabatnya itu, tapi dia malah syok pas ngeliat orang di depannya.

Park Jimin. Asli, Yoongi _salting_ banget pas mereka tatapan langsung. Jaraknya _sih_ masih 2 meter, tapi abis ngelewatin kejadian barusan bikin dia susah berdiri. Yoongi mau ambruk tapi gengsi sama calon _gebetan_ nya-ehem-ini.

"Hai,"

"Uh?"

"Nanti mau pulang bareng?"

 _Gubrak!_

Sumpah ya, Jimin berasa kayak gak punya dosa. Dia gak inget apa abis ngelakuin hal yang udah ngerugiin Yoongi selama hidupnya di bangku SMA?! Yoongi udah ngutukin Jimin dalem hati. Mulai dari,

' _Dasar bantet!'_

' _Kecebong ekor kurang panjang!'_

' _Manusia minim kalsium!'_

' _Bibir tebel!'_

Yoongi melotot horror. Kenapa pula dia sampe segitu merhatiin sama bibirnya Jimin gini _sih_? Iya bibirnya Jimin tebel, terus kenapa? Yang jadi masalah buat dia tuh apa? Mau gigit bibirnya Jimin biar dia sadar kalau udah bikin Yoongi menderita, gitu?

Tapi kalau nanti bibirnya digigit si Jiminnya bukan kesakitan tapi malah keenakan dan parahnya nagih yang lebih, gimana?

"Yoongi?"

"Apa?!"

Galak. Jimin kaget dikit tapi langsung pasang seyum paling ganteng yang bikin hati orang luluh kapan aja.

"Jangan galak-galak _dong_. Bikin aku makin sayang sama kamu deh."

"Kamu sadar gak tadi udah malu-maluin aku?"

"Maaf, aku keabisan ide buat _nembak_ kamu. Mau nyari yang anti _mainstream_. Hehehe."

"Orang sinting."

Yoongi jalan buru-buru. Gamau ketularan gila kalo papasan langsung sama Jimin. Dia pasang _mindset_ nya kalau tipe kegilaan Jimin udah parah dan ngeri bakal nular.

"Yoongi, tunggu dong. Jadi, nanti pulang bareng?"

"Gak! Gak sudi pulang sama kamu ya."

Nge _jleb_ banget emang ya. Bikin Jimin makin sayang aja deh. Ngeliat pujaan hatinya udah jauh, Jimin mutusin buat masuk ke kelasnya. Pake acara senyam-senyum yang bikin _sohib_ nya dia merasa ngeri.

"Kenapa, bro?"

"Lagi seneng aja, Tae."

"Bro, yang tadi itu serius?"

"Masa becandaan, serius lah! Gak pernah di dalam kamus Park Jimin gak pernah serius."

"Turut seneng deh ya, Jim. Moga langgeng sampe kalian punya cucu."

"Makasih, Tae. Tapi belom jadian _btw_."

Yoongi nyudahin acara _flashback_ nya. Udah hampir ratusan kali dia selalu ngulang-ulang pikirannya itu. Kadang bikin senyam-senyum, kadang bikin kesel, kadang bikin _dongkol_ dalam hati,

"Jimin ganteng, tapi kok _bego_." Yoongi pasang senyum miris. Ngerasa aja gitu Jimin kok mau-maunya nyatain cinta lewat jalan cerita yang kayak gitu. Asli bikin _ilfil_.

Dan sampai sekarang Yoongi belum ngasih jawaban. Jimin ngeluh kalau Yoongi udah gantungin dia? Enggak. Jawabannya _sih_ enggak sama sekali. Tuh _cowok_ entah sabar banget atau kepalang sinting, padahal udah mau sebulan Yoongi gak ngasih jawaban.

Ngerasa ditolak?

Enggak juga. Dari awal Jimin udah nge _warning_ Yoongi kalau dirinya gamau ditolak. Lagian, Yoongi udah ngasih sinyal ke Jimin kalau mulai sekarang _cowok_ manis itu agak jinak. Meskipun masih aja Jimin ngerasa kalau Yoongi suka ngasih jebakan _batman_. Bikin hatinya ngelambung tapi ujungnya dihempas cantik lagi.

"Kenapa dia ngilang seharian ini ya? Tumben banget." Yoongi ngegerutu kecil. Agak kesel sebenernya pas ngeliat _chat_ taunya Jimin cuma nge _read_ balesan terakhir dari Yoongi.

' _Ddrrt… Ddrrt…'_

Yoongi ngeliat hp-nya girang. Biasanya telpon dari Jimin, udah ngarep banget kalau Jimin yang nelponnya. Tapi taunya bukan, kecewa _sih_ ditambah ada nyeri-nyeri gitu dalam hati.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Duh Seokjin, kalian mau nge _date_ kenapa ngajak aku?"

"…"

"Apa?! Habis nganter kamu ketemu sama Namjoon aku boleh pulang? Tega kamu ya sama sahabat sendiri. Kamu pikir aku tukang _ojek_ yang bisa kamu panggil kapan aja kamu butuh tumpangan?"

"…"

"Apa kamu bilang, aku _baperan_?! Gak mau, pergi sendiri aja."

"…"

"Gak mau kalau cuma _cheesecake_. Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"…"

"Sama Tamiya Kumamon? Hm… beneran nih, gak ngerepotin?"

"…"

"Yaudah deh, kamu maksa _sih_. Aku bisa kok nganterin kamu."

' _Klik'_

Panggilan selesai. Yoongi langsung siap-siap ambil kunci motornya dan pergi ke rumah Seokjin. Sabahatnya itu minta dia nganterin ke Mall buat ketemuan sama Namjoon-gebetan yang _otw_ jadi pacarnya Seokjin-itu.

Kebayang kan Yoongi bakal jadi obat nyamuk kalau dia ikutin mereka berdua buat kencan? Jadi Yoongi dengan semua harga diri yang dia punya mutusin buat nolak mentah-mentah. Tapi apa mau dikata, godaan tetap aja godaan. Tergiur gitu pas Seokjin nawarin Yoongi _Tamiya_ Kumamon edisi paling baru sama _cheesecake_. Halah, segampang itu harga dirimu dituker, Yoongi?

Perjalanan dari rumah Yoongi ke rumah Seokjin ngabisin waktu hampir 20 menit. Yoongi bunyiin klakson motornya dan gak lama Seokjin keluar dengan penampilannya yang bikin _cowok_ macem Namjoon bisa aja meleleh kayak es krim _Alice_ 2ribuan.

"Thanks, Yoong."

"Buruan, panas nih!"

"Iye-iye. Sabar dong _princess_ Yoongi."

Mereka berdua langsung tancap gas pergi ke tempat tujuan. Mallnya gak begitu jauh, mereka langsung masuk parkiran dan jalan ngelewatin _basement_. Seokjin mutusin buat nelpon Namjoon, nentuin tempat janjiannya dimana.

"Dimana?"

"Kita ke Stabraks, Yoongi sayang…"

"Jijik-in _dih_!"

Seokjin jalan sambil ngegandeng tangan Yoongi, yang gak lama langsung ditepis sama sahabatnya itu. Dua-duanya langsung masukin tempat janjian sama Namjoon tadi. Seokjin ngelambaiin tangannya pas liat Namjoon duduk di pojokan, _cowok_ bermuka _daddyable_ itu bales ngelambai ke Seokjin.

"Hai Namjoon, aku bawa Yoongi. Dia gak lama kok, Cuma numpang makan _cheesecake_ aja abis itu pulang." Yoongi melototin sahabatnya yang blak-blakan banget bikin dia malu.

"Oke, Gapapa kok. Aku aja yang pesenin ya. Kamu pesen kayak biasa kan, Jin-ah?"

"Uh-hum! Iya, betul."

Namjoon pamit buat mesen makanan sama minuman bakal mereka bertiga. Yoongi langsung noyor sahabatnya yang udah malu-maluin dirinya di depan _cogan_. Tapi buru-buru aja Seokjin ikutan pamit ke toilet, dia mau _touch up_ katanya. Beresin _make up_ tipisnya biar Namjoon makin _klepek-klepek_.

"Sebentar ya, Yoong. Hehehe."

Yoongi bête. Seokjin bikin kesel gitu. Dia mutusin buat ngecek hp-nya lagi, siapa tau ada pemberitahuan kalau Jimin nge _chat_. Tapi taunya gak ada _chat_ dari Jimin sama sekali.

' _Apa Jimin udah bosen ya?'_

Tiba-tiba dia jadi mellow sendiri. Galau gundah gulana gitu deh hatinya gak tenang. Yoongi ngedarin matanya buat liat suasana Mall yang lagi rame. Kebetulan banget matanya gak sengaja nangkep sosok yang dia kenal. Ngerasa kenal banget malahan sampe dia sendiri merasa makin kesel bertubi-tubi.

"Jimin kan ya?" Yoongi nanya sama diri sendiri. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mutusin buat ngikutin sosok yang dia yakin kalau itu si Jimin.

Jalannya pelan-pelan, dikit-dikit ngumpet di samping tembok sambil sesekali nundukkin mukanya.

"Bener Jimin itumah! Jadi seharian ngilang taunya lagi jalan sama gebetan baru heh." Yoongi ngedesis kecewa.

Asli makan hati banget liat pemandangan Jimin yang lagi jalan sama _cewek_ cantik pake rok pendek warna merah yang samaan kayak warna _lipstick_ nya tuh cewek. Cantik _sih_ emang Yoongi akuin, kulitnya mulus hidungnya mancung, matanya sipit, rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Definisi cantik lah ya, keliatan berkelas pula.

Yoongi mutusin buat liat hp-nya. Ngetik sesuatu di _chat_ nya dia sama Jimin.

" _ **Tumben ngilang, lagi sibuk ya?"**_ Yoongi bisa liat, pas banget abis dia ngirim tuh pesan linenya sosok Jimin di depan sana langsung buka hp-nya. Ngetik sesuatu gitu.

" _ **Maaf boo, lagi ada urusan. Hehehe."**_

" _ **Urusan? Lagi dimana Jim?"**_

" _ **Di Rumah."**_

Nah, ketauan _ngibul_ nya kan. Buaya kok dikadalin, gitu kata batin Yoongi.

" _ **Oh, di rumah."**_

' _ **Min Yoongi send a picture'**_

Yoongi gak tau kenapa rasanya perih gini dibohongin sama Jimin. Nyesek pula ngeliat Jimin lagi digandeng tangannya sama _cewek_ cantik dan tangan kirinya yang lagi bawa barang belanjaan si _cewek_.

" _ **Lho, kamu kok?! Sekarang kamu dimana?"**_

Jimin syok berat waktu ngeliat hasil _PAP_ yang dikirim sama Yoongi barusan. Ada foto Jimin lagi sama _cewek_ tinggi yang lagi gandeng tangannya.

" _ **Gak perlu tau, Jim. Nikmatin aja ngedatenya."**_

" _ **Yoongi, aku bisa jelasin."**_

Dari tempatnya, Yoongi ngeliat Jimin yang gelisah abis. Kepalanya noleh kesana-sini buat nyari seseorang. Jimin ngelepasin tangan si _cewek_ cantik itu dan lari pontang-panting buat nemuin Yoongi.

"Ngeselin banget, asli. Jadi selama ini cinta dia palsu."

Yoongi balik badan buat pergi sebelum Jimin sadar sama dia yang jaraknya gak jauh itu. Hatinya ngerasa kecubit, sakit bukan main rasanya. Ini yang bikin Yoongi betah sendiri, dia gak siap ngerasain patah hati kalau begini caranya.

"Yoongi!"

Gawat. Jimin berhasil nemuin dirinya. Yoongi jalan lebih cepet, gamau dia kalau sampai Jimin nangkep dan nemuin kalau dia hampir nangis!

"Yoongi…" Jimin nangkep bahu Yoongi, berusaha ngeraih pujaan hatinya itu dan langsung aja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Yoongi, _stop_. Kita bicarain baik-baik."

"Gak perlu ya. Biarin aku pergi,"

"Gak akan Yoongi, aku gak akan biarin kamu pergi sama kesalah pahaman kamu itu."

"Apanya salah paham?!"

Jimin ngeraih bahu Yoongi dan balikin badan _cowok_ manis itu buat natap dia sendiri.

"Kita bicarain baik-baik, Yoongi."

"Gak ada yang perlu dibicarain!"

"Jangan gitu, Yoongi. Kamu harus denger penjelasan aku."

"Gak ada yang perlu dijelasin juga. Itu tadi udah jelas kok." Yoongi nunjukkin tatapan sayunya yang bikin Jimin miris.

"Yoongi, kamu salah paham."

"Kamu bohong, Jimin!"

"Iya aku salah udah bohongin kamu."

"Itu berarti selama ini pernyataan cinta kamu palsu."

"Enggak, Yoongi! Kamu salah." Jimin gak terima, dia hampir kepancing emosi.

"Masa _sih_?"

"Lho, Jimin di sini ternyata?" dua-duanya langsung diem. Yoongi dan Jimin kompak langsung noleh ke sumber suara.

" _See_? Kamu udah disamperin sama pacar kamu, Jimin." kata Yoongi sambil ngeliat ke _cewek_ cantik itu dan kasih senyuman manis palsunya.

"Jiminie, dia siapa?"

Jimin bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau dia bilang Yoongi itu teman sekolahnya, bisa-bisa Yoongi makin salah paham. Tapi kalau diakuin pacarnya, status mereka belum sah.

"Eng… dia…" Jimin garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel sama sekali, ngerasa canggung banget buat ngomong.

"Ah, sudah ketebak! Hehehe, ini Min Yoongi, ya?" si _cewek_ cantik itu ngeliatin Yoongi girang. Senyum manis yang bikin Yoongi gak tega buat nyemburuin dia.

"Iya…"

"Duh, Jimin banyak cerita tentang kamu. Kenalin, saya Park Seulgi, mamahnya Jimin."

' _Jder!'_

Berasa ada petir di atas kepalanya Yoongi. Abis denger perkenalan singkat barusan, Yoongi ngerasa tubuhnya beku kayak es batu di _freezer_.

Mamahnya Jimin, katanya?

Min Yoongi positif ketularan gilanya Park Jimin. Buktinya dia udah berasa bego banget cemburu sama mamah mertuanya-ehem-calon lebih tebatnya.

"A-apa?" Cuma itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Hehehe. Iya Yoongi, saya mamahnya Jimin. Dia gak pernah cerita ya ke kamu kalau masih punya mamah yang awet muda gini?"

"Tapi, tante—"

"Panggil mamah aja, Yoongi."

"Ma-mah?" Yoongi natap Jimin yang lagi ngulum senyumnya buat nahan ketawa abis liat ekspresi Yoongi yang syok abis.

"Haha. Banyak yang ngira kalau mamah ini pacarnya Jimin. Segitu imut-imutnya ya muka mamah ini?"

"Mah, jangan mulai narsisnya deh."

"Iya, iya. Berhubung mamah udah selesai belanjanya, mamah pulang duluan ya, Jiminie. Kamu pasti mau berduaan sama Yoongi kan?" Seulgi mesem-mesem gak jelas gitu ngeliatin anaknya yang _salting_.

"Mamah apaan _sih_."

"Okey, sampai jumpa Yoongi."

"I-iya, ma-mah…"

Seulgi milih pergi sambil bawa barang belanjaannya, jalan ke _basement_ buat pulang bareng supirnya.

"Ehem." Jimin ngedehem pelan, abis mamahnya pergi suasana dia sama Yoongi malah makin canggung.

"Yoongi…"

"Diem, Jimin. Aku masih syok."

Jimin ketawa geli ngeliat Yoongi yang masih ada di dunia sadar gak sadarnya. Gatau kenapa lucu aja sama ekspresi calon pacarnya ini.

"Yoongi," Jimin genggam tangan Yoongi, narik lembut si pujaan hatinya itu buat duduk di salah satu resto. Biar lebih enak dibicarainnya ketimbang berdiri di tengah Mall.

"Jadi… itu tadi mamah kamu?"

"Ya, kayak yang kamu liat barusan."

Yoongi hembusin napasnya lega, tapi dia langsung inget sesuatu gitu,

"Terus kenapa bohong?"

"Hehehe, aku _tengsin_ kali Yoongi, kalau kamu tau aku lagi di Mall buat nemenin mamahku belanja."

"Kamu tuh bikin aku mikir yang enggak-enggak!"

"Maaf, _boo_. Aku tau aku salah, maafin aku ya?"

"Hem!"  
"Jangan ngambek gitu, aku makin sayang sama kamu tau."

Jimin genggam lagi tangan Yoongi, ngelus-ngelus lembut jari-jari Yoongi sambil liatin mata Yoongi dalem banget.

"Yoongi," demi seluruh koleksi Kumamonnya di rumah, Yoongi _salting_ banget ditatap lembut gitu sama Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Gimana, masih mau nguji kesabaran aku?"

Yoongi paham kok. Ini Jimin lagi nagih jawaban sama dia. Gatau, Yoongi masih bimbang, masih atut kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba sakit hati. Dia gamau…

"Eum… gatau."

"Kenapa gatau, kamu sendiri gak ngerasa gitu ada rasa sayang sama aku?"

"Bingung, Jimin."

"Kalau gitu pegangan sama aku. Pegang semua cinta yang aku kasih sama kamu, Yoongi. Pegang dan jaga erat-erat kayak aku ngejaga hati kamu, Yoongi."

Ah, sial! Bulus banget mulutnya Park Jimin itu ya. Pengen garukin mulutnya pake garpu aja rasanya.

"Tapi,"

"Kamu Cuma harus percaya sama aku, aku bakal jaga kamu, jaga hati kamu dan hati kita buat ngejalanin hidup kita, Yoongi."

Gila! Kenapa Jimin gak _nembak_ dia seromantis ini _sih_? Yoongi ngerasa kalau Jimin emang gila beneran gara-gara dia.

"Iya,"

"Iya apa, _Boo_?"

"Iya, aku mau nerima kamu jadi pacar aku, _Bee_."

" _Bee_ nya apa dulu nih?"

" _Bee_ lebah kok, bukan Babee Park Jimin."

Dua-duanya ketawa ngakak abis Yoongi nyudahin kata-katanya barusan. Gatau kenapa bawaannya kayak ada bunga-bunga di taman aja gitu lagi ngelilingin mereka.

"Makasih ya, _Boo_. Udah mau nerima aku."

"Hm, sama-sama, _Bee_. Aku heran kenapa aku jadi ikutan gila begini ya pake manggil kamu nama-nama _alay_ gini?"

"Gapapa. Aku sayang banget sama kamu." Jimin ngecup sayang punggung tangan Yoongi. Ngasih senyum manisnya buat pacarnya yang sekarang udah sah jadi milik dia.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa ya?" datengnya pelayan resto itu langsung ngancurin suasana _lovey dovey_ mereka.

Jimin ngambil buku menu dan nyuruh si pelayan itu pergi dan bakal manggil dia lagi kalau udah mau pesan.

"Jimin aku lupa!"

"Apa, Yoongi apa?!" ngeliat pacarnya panik banget langsung bikin Jimin otomatis ikutan panik.

"Gara-gara kamu aku gak jadi makan _cheesecake_ traktirannya Seokjin! Jimin nyebeliiiiin…"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi bikin Jimin _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

A/N: Haluuu! Salam jumpa, MinYoon berlayar! Jims balik lagi nih. Hehehe. Chapter ini dateng dengan cerita berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya. Iya gitu, tergantung mood aja ya ngelanjutinnya. Makasih buat kamu kamu yang udah mampir dan kasih vomentnya di chapter sebelumnya. Berharap di chapter ini juga ya, hihihi. Bikin Jims semangat buat ngetiknya.

Btw, Happy Birthday buat uri Jungkookie kesayangan nuna. :3

Makasih banyak yes! Luvluv, Salam damai kapal MinYoon berlayar!

1, September 2017.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	3. Hyung-Hyung Lebih Menggoda

_**Hyung-Hyung**_ **Lebih Menggoda**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **©Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **.**

"Ah, parah!"

 _Cowok_ ganteng yang baru datang dari luar itu langsung dudukin dirinya di sofa merah, helain napasnya sambil nutup mata tanda pikirannya lagi kusut banget.

"Kenapa, _bro_?"

"Diem."

"Putus lagi, Park Jimin?"

 _Cowok_ bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu nengok ke asal suara. Siapa lagi yang berani ngejek dia kalau buka sahabatnya sendiri? Ekspresi muka Jimin nambah kusut pas ngelihat senyum nyebelin sahabatnya itu.

"Gak usah ikut campur, Hos."

"Has, hos, has, hos. Jung Hoseok kalau kau lupa." Sahabat Jimin mencak-mencak gak jelas, bibirnya yang tipis itu sekarang udah melebar akibat aksi protesnya.

"Kalian tuh ya, berisik." Komentar _cowok_ lain, keduanya noleh ke sumber suara nemuin _cowok_ imut yang lagi pelototin keduanya pakai tatapan mata kelincinya.

"Kenapa _sih_ , Jim?" kali ini sosok _cowok_ tampan yang lagi ngerangkul bahu _cowok_ imut tadi ikut bersuara.

"Paling kalau gak diputusin ya ditolak." Komentar suara dari ujung ruangan, _cowok_ cantik yang lagi sibuk sama masakannya.

" _Yeah_ , Jimin gak jauh-jauh dari hal itu." Lanjut _cowok_ tinggi yang lagi meluk _cowok_ cantik barusan.

"Bawel banget, sumpah! Aku butuh ketenangan di sini, kalian berisik." Jimin nidurin tubuhnya di sofa, ngerasa _badmood_ banget pokoknya hari ini.

"Kali ini siapa, Jim?" Taehyung yang masih ngerangkul kekasih _bunny_ nya itu langsung bertanya.

"Irene _noona_?" timpal Hoseok,

"Eunji _noona_?" Taehyung balik bertanya lagi,

"Seulgi _noona_?" kali ini kekasih Taehyung yang namanya Jeon Jungkook itu ikut-ikutan.

"Taeyeon _noona_?" _cowok_ tinggi yang bernama Namjoon itu gak mau ketinggalan nyebutin deretan nama _cewek_ yang sudah pernah Jimin deketin.

"Ah, mungkin kali ini _cewek_ cantik seumuran Ha Jiwon _noona_?" Kim Seokjin ikutan komen sambil asik sama masakannya sendiri.

"Kurasa aktris kayak Jung Jihyun Jimin pasti Jimin deketin pula." Kata Namjoon.

"Eih, Jimin sukanya sama _noona-noona_ nih." Hoseok ngejek yang kata-katanya langsung nancep di hati Jimin.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan _hyung-hyung_ aja, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung ngasih ide yang jenius, menurutnya sendiri.

" _Hyung-hyung_ itu lebih menggoda _lho_ , Jim. Desahannya lebih merdu kalau dicubit pelan aja." Namjoon komen yang langsung dikasih tamparan dari Seokjin.

Jimin ngeliat para sahabatnya yang lagi natap dia balik pakai tatapan kasihan. Ngerasa risih diliatin kayak gitu Jimin Cuma bisa gelengin kepalanya pelan.

"Coba dulu makanya Jim." Usul Taehyung yang sekarang udah kecup-kecup kekasih imutnya.

"Uuuh, Namjoon…" Seokjin gak sengaja ngeluarin _desahan_ merdunya waktu Namjoon yang sengaja pamer ke teman-temannya itu, _cowok_ tinggi itu nampilin muka mesumnya sambil gesekkin bagian vitalnya ke daerah bokong kekasihnya.

" _Get a room, please_!" Hoseok ngelempar bantal sofa ke Namjoon, ngusir pasangan mesum itu dan langsung pergi ke luar.

Jimin perhatiin lagi para sahabatnya. Dia gak kaget kalau mereka semua berpasangan, kecuali Hoseok yang milih hubungan jarak jauh sama pacarnya di _Gwangju_. Kalau dilihat-lihat sudah lama dua pasangan nista itu jalin hubungan dan sampai sekarang tetap awet. Gak bisa dikilah sih kalau Jimin agak ngiri.

"Jim, beneran gak mau nyoba?" Taehyung naik turunin alisnya, ekspresi nantangin minta ditendang. Mukanya ngeselin parah.

"Sama siapa? Males nyari _uke_ _single_ , susah nyarinya." Jimin nyahutin pertanyaan Taehyung ogah-ogahan.

"Ngapain cari jauh-jauh _sih_ , Jim? Di sini juga ada _uke_ yang selama 24 tahunnya masih _single_." Kali ini Taehyung ngeluarin seringainya, kepalanya nunjuk sosok _cowok_ manis yang lagi tidur di sebrang sofa yang Jimin tidurin.

"Maksudmu, Yoongi _hyung_? Yang bener aja kalau nyaranin, Tae."

"Eits, jalanin aja dulu. Siapa tau cocok." Taehyung ngeluarin cengiran kotaknya, nyusul kekasihnya yang udah pergi ke kamar.

Jangan Tanya lagi kemana perginya pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka lagi sibuk di ruang studio khusus milik Namjoon yang ruangannya kedap suara.

Jimin langsung liatin sosok di sebrangnya yang lagi pules-pulesnya. Deketin sosok Min Yoongi sama aja cari mati, karena menurut Jimin Yoongi itu gak ada untungnya. Kasarnya dia gak tertarik, Yoongi emang gak menarik di otak Jimin. Berusaha cuek dan gak ambil pusing sama saran Taehyung barusan, Jimin alihin pandangannya dan mulai sibukin diri sama _handphone_ nya.

" _Eunghhh_ …" tapi rencananya itu gagal pas denger suara Yoongi yang lagi ngulet, matanya masih nutup tapi kayaknya sudah mau bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" _Hoaahmhh_ …" _cowok_ manis itu lagi nikmatin acara ngeregangin otot-otot tubuh ringkihnya. Suara lenguhannya beneran merdu, Namjoon kayaknya gak bohong tentang _hyung-hyung itu lebih menggoda._

Jimin melotot pas liat pemandangan yang indah –dikit- waktu Yoongi yang entah sengaja atau gak sengaja nyingkap kausnya sampai dada, nelusurin perutnya pakai tangan kirinya. Yoongi menggaruk pelan bagian dada kirinya, jemarinya itu sedikit berputar dan mengelusnya lembut.

Jimin ngerasa ada yang salah di sini. Matanya makin melotot ngelihat bagian puting Yoongi yang lagi mencuat.

"Hng, gatel… mmh…" gumaman gak jelas Yoongi Jimin asumsikan kalau _cowok_ manis itu masih gak sadar, buktinya aja kedua mata Yoongi masih nutup rapet.

Jimin mati-matian neguk ludahnya yang susah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan pemandangan Yoongi yang lagi kayak gini bikin dia makin ngerasa haus, butuh air minum segera.

"Mmmh…" Jimin tau dia salah. Tapi yang mestinya disalahin di sini ya si _cowok_ manis yang entah sepertinya lagi mimpi apa sampai-sampai dia gak sadar kalau dia lagi… _horny_?

Yoongi gerak-gerak gelisah waktu dia sendiri gerakkin telunjuknya mengitari daerah putingnya sendiri. Sesekali ibu jarinya ikut ambil alih buat milin _nipple_ merah mudanya itu. Kedua kaki Yoongi merapat yang justru bikin sesuatu yang di himpit paha dalemnya itu makin nonjol. Tangan kanannya meluncur ke bawah untuk nyentuh daerah sana, menyentuhnya dengan gesekkan halus.

"Hhh…"

Jimin gerah. Ia lirik sekitar dan hatinya ngucapin rasa syukur, _aman_ _ternyata_. Maunya _sih_ nelanjangin Yoongi di sini aja, tapi ia masih punya pikiran. Gak mungkin kalau dia lakuin itu sama Yoongi, ' _kan_?

Tapi Jimin bisa gila, ia bakal nyesel parah kalau ngelewatin ini semua. Pemandangan Yoongi yang lagi gesek naik turunin tangan kanannya, belum lagi tangan kirinya yang sekarang udah nampilin aksi remas-remas dada Yoongi sendiri. Jimin gak mau ngelewatin kesempatan ini. _Sayang_ , _man…_

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi aku tergoda. Kutarik kata-kataku barusan tentangmu."

Jimin tau kalau dia udah gila. Beneran gila sampai-sampai mutusin dirinya buat gendong Yoongi dan pergi ke ruang studio khusus milik Yoongi. _Cowok_ manis yang lagi digendongannya itu bergerak makin gelisah, sambill ngeluarin desisan nakalnya.

"Enhh…" desahannya beneran merdu. Jimin jadi penasaran gimana respon Yoongi kalau _miliknya_ yang tegang itu nembus masuk ke _sarang_ Yoongi.

Jimin ngeluarin senyum mesumnya. Pikirannya langsung melayang jauh pas liat ekspresi Yoongi yang bikin gairahnya naik. Bibir _cowok_ manis itu sedikit kebuka, sesekali gigitin bibirnya nahan hasrat.

"Eih, berhenti menyentuh dirimu sendiri, _hyung_ …" Jimin nidurin Yoongi di sofa ruang studio itu pelan-pelan. Takut Yoonginya bangun. Jimin bangkit lagi buat nutup pintu ruangan dan menguncinya.

Yoongi sedang mimpi apa sebenarnya?

"Euhh, Jim… ummh…"

Jimin kaget waktu namanya dipanggil. Yoongi menggeliat makin gelisah, tangan kanannya yang tadi lagi gesekkin _miliknya_ sendiri sekarang udah pindah menelusup ke dalam celananya, Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi tengah mengurut _miliknya_.

"Duh, duh, duh… Kau bermimpi jorok, denganku…?" Jimin deketin Yoongi dan mulai naungin tubuh Yoongi. Senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliat Yoongi yang lagi kayak gini.

"Ini harus diabadikan." Sempat-sempatnya Jimin membuka _handphone_ nya dan langsung ngerekam Yoongi yang _horny_.

"Emhh… Yahh, Jim…" desisan merdu Yoongi makin jelas. Untungnya setiap ruangan studio ini kedap suara.

Jimin ngerasain sesuatu yang beda, ia syok pas ngeliat celana _denim_ Yoongi agak basah. _Kalau udah kayak gini, mending dituntasin sampai selesai_ , kata batin Jimin sambil cengengesan.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Mmhh…"

Jimin nyuri ciuman Yoongi. Ia deketin wajah mereka dan mulai kecup bibir tipis Yoongi pelan. Ngerasa kalau kecupan itu kurang, Jimin beralih nyesap belah bibir Yoongi dan memagutnya ke ciuman panas.

"Hmmfth…" Yoongi sukses membuka matanya. Mulutnya kebuka lebar tanda kalau dia kaget. Ngerasa syok sama sosok Jimin yang lagi nindih tubuhnya sambil nyiumin bibirnya.

Jimin nahan kepala Yoongi yang lagi usaha ngelepasin ciuman mereka. Ia tatap Yoongi tajem, gak mau ngelepasin tautan bibir mereka berdua.

"Angh…" di sela-sela ciuman mereka Yoongi ngerasa dirinya lagi terbang, _ngefly_ mendadak waktu Jimin nabrakkin area privasi mereka berdua membuat gesekan nikmat yang ningkatin gairah Yoongi.

"Ahh,"

Kedua bibir itu terlepas. Jimin ngeluarin seringainya sambil masih natap Yoongi,

"Selesaiin ini dulu baru jelasin tadi _hyung_ mimpi apa, ya?"

"Kau memperkosaku!"

"Ah, jadi kau mau kita berhenti, _eum_?" Jimin memilin kencang kedua _nipple_ merah muda Yoongi. Ditambah remasan kasar yang nikmat.

"Akhh, ja..nganh…"

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan, _hyung_ sayang…"

Jimin memulai aksinya, pertama-tama dia bukain seluruh pakaian Yoongi. Dan semua alur sesi kenikmatan mereka berlanjut lewat sentuhan-sentuhan Jimin yang bikin Yoongi mabuk kepayang.

"Uhh…"

Yoongi menggeliat pasrah, Jimin bukan tandingannya emang. Yoongi bener-bener dibuat menggelinjang oleh semua yang Jimin lakuin padanya. Kedua tangannya otomatis ngalung di leher Jimin, narik _cowok_ ganteng itu buat lakuin ciuman yang kesekian kalinya.

"Anghh… Emh, Jimin-ahhh…"

Jimin suka waktu Yoongi ngeluarin desahan frustasinya. Yoongi juga suka pas Jimin gagahin tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dua-duanya nyobain berbagai macam gaya dan menusuk Yoongi dari belakang jadi gaya kesukaan Jimin. Dia senang jadi bisa meremas pipi bokong Yoongi yang cukup berisi itu.

"Kyahh… Jim-inh… Akuh.."

"Yah, bersama-sama keluar bersamaku, _hyung_ sayang…"

"Ahh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa maksudmu melakukan ini?!" Yoongi keluarin tatapan tajamnya, mukanya merengut tanda ngambek.

Jimin malah ngeluahin kekehan gelinya ngeliat Yoongi yang gemesin. Ia langsung nyeritain dari awal masalahnya yang justru makin gemes pas liat pipi Yoongi merona merah.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin, tapi aku tergoda denganmu, _hyung_."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak. Aku menikmatimu dan kau juga menikmatiku. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutin aja…"

"Kau tidak suka _hyung-hyung_ , ' _kan_? Kau lebih suka _noona-noona_."

"Ya, itu sebelum aku sadar kalau aku kepincut seseorang yang lagi _horny_ menyebutkan namaku."

"Jimin, aku serius!" Yoongi merajuk lagi, Jimin sih maunya langsung meraup bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

"Iya, gimana kalau kita jadian, _hyung_. Mau ya?"

Ajakan Jimin bikin Yoongi syok. _Cowok_ manis itu memukul pelan dada bidang Jimin yang ada di hadapannya itu, posisi mereka lagi saling peluk di sofa yang sempit itu.

"Jiminhh…"

Yoongi itu harum. Wangi demi apapun. Dan Jimin suka wangi tubuh Yoongi yang alami. Ia cium lagi leher Yoongi dan ngasih satu tanda di sana.

"Akh!"

"Jadi, mau _'kan_?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab _tidak_ jika kau habis menjebolku begitu saja."

"Maaf, kau begitu menggairahkan, _hyung_."

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku sadar kok. Aku tuh udah bangun, Jimin…" Yoongi menelusuri bagian dada Jimin dengan telunjuknya, dia bikin pola acak yang ngundang Jimin kegelian.

"Hm… sejak kapan sudah bangun, _hyung_?"

"Dari kau datang juga aku sudah bangun. Tapi aku dengan perbincangan kau dan Taehyung. Hehehe."

"Kau nakal, sayang."

Tangan Jimin pindah ke belakang, nelusurin punggung mulus Yoongi sampai ke daerah bokong si manis yang langsung bikin Yoongi gigit bibir bawahnya lagi nahan hasrat.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum, _baby_."

" _Yes, daddy_. Hukum aku sepuasnya. Anghh…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Apa ini eh? Yaudah anggep aja buat selingan. Selingan part mesum. Tapi Jims ndak mecyum lho ya.

Enaknya chapter depan tentang apa? Ada yang mau saran atau request? Boleeeh. Jims tampung nih.

Okesip, jangan lupa kasih feedbacknya ya, sayangku. Komen kalian sungguh berarti. Terimakasiiiiih.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	4. Nonton Film

**Nonton Film**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **©Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sabtu minggu ini kita nonton _yuk_ , ada _film_ bagus lho!" ajak _cowok_ manis yang paling semangat di antara kedua temannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ mau nonton apa?" Tanya _cowok bongsor_ yang mukanya imut, bikin siapa aja gemas ngeliatnya.

"Tumben ngajak nonton, Yoongs." Kali ini _cowok_ tinggi langsing yang mukanya cantik ikutan komentar.

"Mau nonton _Jumanji_ ah." Jawab _cowok_ manis yang nama aslinya Min Yoongi itu.

"Gak mau!" Kim Seokjin, _cowok_ cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu nolak ajakan temannya.

"Ih, kenapa _sih_ emang?"

" _Ung_ , Kookie juga kayaknya gak bisa Yoongi _hyung_. Kookie udah punya janji sama…, Taehyung _oppa_."

" _For god's sake_ , Kook! Jangan manggil si Kim Tae pakai panggilan jijik-in kayak gitu, bisa?!" Yoongi mencak-mencak ke _cowok_ imut yang udah dia anggep adiknya sendiri itu.

"Biarin aja kenapa _sih_ , Yoongs. Biarkan anak muda berekspresi!"

"Memangnya kau bukan anak muda juga, Jinseok?!"

"Kita berdua anak muda, kecuali kau. Nenek-nenek zaman _old_."

"Ih, aku serius nih! Aku punya tiket gratis nonton _Jumanji_ , buat dua orang."

"Gak mau, mending aku nonton sama pacarku biar dapet _dinner_ gratis juga. Kalau pergi denganmu nanti aku makan bayar sendiri."

Yoongi pelototin Seokjin yang masang muka tanpa dosanya itu, "lagian aku gak niat banget ngajak kau, Jin." Yoongi nutupin gengsinya, _tsundere_.

"Maaf ya, Yoongi _hyung_. Kookie juga gak bisa."

"Hm, gak masalah, Jungkookie—"

"Sayang?" ketiganya nengok ke sumber suara, nemuin perkumpulan _cowok-cowok_ ganteng yang mukanya agak _sange_ —sedikit mesum.

"Aku pergi." Yoongi ngerasa bakal _dikacangin_ kalau kedua temannya itu udah ketemu pacar mereka masing-masing. Jadi mending dia pergi aja. Sekalian Yoongi ngehindar dari satu _cowok_ di antara mereka.

"Lho—eh itu apa, tiket _Jumanji_ bukannya?" salah satu _cowok_ yang Yoongi hindarin justru manggil dia, mau gak mau Yoongi berhenti dari acara kaburnya.

"Iya,"

"Wah, _film_ nya bagus tuh! Nanti juga aku mau nonton, kayaknya yang seri ini bakal seru deh."

"Iya! Mau nonton juga, Jim? Bareng aja _yuk_!"

"Serius?!"

"Iya, mumpung ada dua tiket gratis! Sayang kalau dibuang _'kan_. Kemarin dibeliin sama Donghae _hyung_."

"Kakakmu baik banget, Yoongi. Boleh, jadi malam minggu ya?"

"Iya, Jimin. Malam minggu jam lima sore mulai _film_ nya. Kita ketemu di sana aja."

Yoongi seneng akhirnya ada yang sejalur mau nonton _film_ yang disukainnya, meskipun orangnya yang mau dia hindarin. Gak masalah, Yoongi ngehibur dalam hati nyoba buat nerima _cowok_ bernama Park Jimin.

"Oke, Yoongi."

Keduanya ngelakuin _hi-five_ berdua. Gak sadar kalau jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya sendiri yang ngeliat mereka dengan pandangan histeris.

' _Ini kemajuan buat mereka berdua!'_

Kurang lebih seperti itu bisikkan empat orang yang masih ngeliatin interaksi Jimin-Yoongi.

"Aduh, ada yang mau kencan nih." Komentar Seokjin disetujuin sama Jungkook dan yang lainnya.

Yoongi dan Jimin langsung sadar sama keadaan. Gak kaget lagi emang kalau teman-teman ngeledekin interaksi mereka. Maklum aja, Jimin dan Yoongi itu terkenal musuhan. Bukan musuhan selalu berkelahi, tapi lebih ke saling beda pendapat. Belum lagi sifat Jimin yang kadang _rese_ sekaligus tukang ngeledek, parahnya dia ngelakuin itu Cuma ke Yoongi aja.

"Jangan komentar!" keduanya kompak teriak bersamaan. Seakan sadar, Jimin dan Yoongi langsung ngeliat satu sama lain.

"Jangan ngikutin, deh."

"Kau yang ngikutin aku."

"Aku yang duluan, bantet!"

" _Hello_ , kalau aku bantet terus kau ini apa, kuntet?"

Yoongi ngerutin keningnya kesal. Liatin Jimin dengan emosi yang udah di ubun-ubun.

"Dasar manusia hidung mancung ke samping!"

Jimin gak bisa berkutik kalau Yoongi udah bawa-bawa hidungnya. Emang bener kalau hidungnya gak mancung ke depan. Dan Jimin ngerasa miris dengar ejekan Yoongi.

"Baru juga mereka akur, sekarang gitu lagi." Jungkook Cuma bisa ngeliat interaksi keduanya lelah.

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

Sabtu sore jadi ajang para pasangan pergi kencan. Nikmatin malam minggu yang bakal jadi berkesan jika dilalui bareng pacar. Pengecualian buat Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka bukan pasangan, apalagi _on the way_ jadi pasangan. Bukan, mereka Cuma dua manusia yang gak disangka punya selera yang sama buat nonton.

"Kemana tuh anak?" Jimin ngeliat jam tangannya sambil perhatiin sekitar, udah mau jam setengah lima dan Yoongi belum datang juga.

"Hoi, Jim."

"Lama banget baru dateng?"

" _Sorry_ , aku kelupaan naruh tiketnya. Jadi nyari dulu tadi."

"Ceroboh banget deh. Ayo kita beli makanan buat nanti?"

"Kau yang beliin ya? Aku kan udah ngorbanin tiket."

"Tapi kan itu tiket gratisan, Yoongi."

"Sama aja _'kan_ itu dari aku."

"Perhitungan." Jimin dengus kesal.

Keduanya jalan masuk Bioskop dan berhenti di tempat jual makanan minuman buat mereka nonton di dalem. Kali ini Jimin ngalah, gak mau debat sama Yoongi. Bisa mati kutu kalau mereka sampai berantem di tempat umum kayak gini.

"Mau pesen apa?"

"Samain aja deh, asal ada camilan sama minuman ya, Jim."

"Iya."

Jimin kelarin transaksinya sama mbak-mbak konter. Perhatiannya sekarang teralih ke Yoongi yang menurutnya kali ini keliatan manis banget, manisnya dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Jimin neguk air liurnya yang ngerasa rasa manis Yoongi kayak terasa di mulutnya.

"Ini, manis."

"Apa-apaan _sih_! Ayo buruan, filmnya mau mulai."

Yoongi gak sadar udah narik-narik ujung kemeja Jimin, keduanya jalan masukin teater yang udah ditentuin di tiket mereka. Jimin mulai senyam-senyum, jantungnya berasa kayak mau jatuh dan ada desiran sejuk di dalem dadanya.

"Iya, sabar kenapa _sih_."

Kali ini Jimin ngeraih tangan Yoongi buat digenggam, perlakuannya bikin Yoongi noleh ke arahnya kaget. Bisa dibayangin waktu tangan kita digenggam erat sampai jari-jari tangan masuk ke sela-sela jari orang lain? Ada rasa kayak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut!

"Eh, tangan …,"

"Diam aja kenapa, Yoongi. Awas air kamu tumpah nanti."

Jimin gantian narik tangan Yoongi dan ngajak masuk buat nyari tempat duduk mereka. Letaknya strategis, masih di daerah atas yang buat mereka gak bakal pegel pas nonton film nanti.

"Hati-hati ya, nanti kesandung kakimu sendiri." Jimin ngingetin Yoongi yang jalan pelan menuju kursi mereka. Tau banget kalau Yoongi orangnya suka ceroboh, _grasak-grusuk_ gak jelas.

"Ih bawel kayak mamahku." Yoongi protes waktu Jimin ngomong tapi gak lepasin genggaman tangan mereka.

Keduanya duduk di tempat masing-masing mulai merhatiin film yang ditonton. Yoongi makanin camilannya sambil sekali-kali minum. Di sampingnya Jimin juga begitu. Kadang seisi ruangan teriak pas nampilin adegan yang bikin tegang, kadang juga ketawa bareng-bareng waktu film beralih ke adegan lucu.

"Hahaha!" Yoongi asik nonton, Jimin ikutan ketawa liat adegan lucu di layar.

"Eh,"

Keduanya saling pandang satu sama lain waktu gak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Jimin mau ngambil minum dan nyenggol tangan Yoongi yang ada di dekat pegangan kursi.

Tiba-tiba suasana berdua jadi canggung. Jimin ngeluarin senyum mautnya yang bikin Yoongi naikin satu alisnya bingung. Tangan mereka bertautan lagi, lebih tepatnya tangan Jimin yang ngeraih tangan Yoongi untuk kali kedua.

"Ehm …." Yoongi ngeguman gak jelas, agak panik pas ngeliat ke layar disuguhin adegan ciuman. Pipinya tiba-tiba ngerasa panas, apalagi liat ibu jari Jimin yang lagi ngelus-ngelus punggung tangannya lembut.

"Yoongi,"

Jimin udah natap Yoongi intens, bikin Yoongi makin bingung sama situasi mereka. Belum lagi sikap Jimin yang ngapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Mumpung ada kesempatan, aku mau ngomong …,"

"Apa?"

"Sadar gak selama ini aku punya rasa, denganmu …."

"Hah?! Kok tiba-tiba jadi gini?"

"Kau …, tidak suka ya?"

"Bukan gitu, Jim."

"Ah, yaudah. Lupain aja."

"Aku Cuma kaget, Jim. Biasanya kita kan kerjaannya berantem. Gak nyangka kalau kau …, begitu padaku."

" _Ssst_ …."

' _Cup'_

"Aku sayang Min Yoongi tanpa alasan, mau jadian gak? _Mumpung_ tanggal lagi bagus, malem minggu pula."

Yoongi hampir kejang waktu Jimin niruin adegan di layar yang ngecup bibirnya, sayang Cuma kecupan tapi rasanya udah bikin otak Yoongi nge _blank._

"Jim, lagi gak bercandain aku kan?" Yoongi balik liatin Jimin intens,

"Gak, sama sekali gak bercanda." Jimin deketin Yoongi, balik lagi ngapus jarak antara mereka.

Jimin raih tengkuk Yoongi pelan, miringin kepalanya buat nyium Yoongi lebih lama. Kali ini Jimin ngasih sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, mainin bibir lembut Yoongi dengan gairah cinta.

Sebuah kecupan singkat beralih di puncak hidung mancung Yoongi, Jimin akhirin dengan kecupan manis di kening Yoongi.

"Gimana?"

"I-iya deh."

"Iya deh apa, hayo?"

"Iya, aku nolak!"

"Ah masa _sih_ , berani nolak aku nih?"

"Cuma Park Jimin doang."

"Iya, Cuma Park Jimin doang yang bikin hatimu ketar-ketir, Yoongi."

"Jimin, berisik!"

"Makasih ya, udah nerima aku."

"Abis ini makan-makan. Traktiran hari jadian ya?"

"Boleh, asal satu ciuman buat satu makanan ya?"

"Dasar kelebihan hormon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**


	5. Kenangan

**Asam Manis Cinta**

 **#5. Kenangan**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **©Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Min Yoongi?"

"Ya,"

"Boleh minta kertasnya?"

 _Cowok_ manis yang dipanggil Min Yoongi itu ngasihin selembar kertas buat seseorang di hadapannya. Si _cowok_ berambut hitam gaya _undercut_ itu ngambil kertas pemberian Yoongi dan nulis sesuatu di sana.

"Park Jimin."

"Siapa …?"

"Namaku—"

"… yang mau tau?"

"Sadis. Inget baik-baik namaku, hanya Park Jimin."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

"Yoongi," Jimin bersuara manggil sosok pujaan hatinya yang lagi jalan di Koridor kampus.

"Apa? Kamu gak bosen ngejar aku terus?"

"Kenapa harus bosen?"

"Karena aku bosen ngeliat kamu terus."

Jimin ngeluarin kekehan gelinya, lanjut nampilin senyum hangatnya yang bikin siapapun meleleh di tempat. Terkecuali seorang Min Yoongi.

"Gak, gak ada yang perlu dibosenin kalau berkaitan dengan keindahan wujud Min Yoongi."

Yoongi muter bola matanya kesal, nunjukkin ekspresi terganggunya. _Cowok_ manis itu tersenyum kecut dengerin gombalan pagi-pagi Jimin.

"Nih, susu pisang buat sarapanmu pagi ini. Diminum buat nambah tenaga ya, calon sayangku."

"Basi!"

Jimin Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan Yoongi yang lucu. Beneran lucu karena si _cowok_ manis itu nunjukkin penolakkan tapi susu pisang pemberian Jimin tetap dibawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

Jam Tiga sore. Waktu yang Jimin minta buat Yoongi temuin dia, sebentar aja. Jimin gak minta waktu yang banyak buat mereka ketemuan. Alesannya Cuma satu. Jimin kangen Yoongi. Rindu sepenuh hati, tanpa setengah atau seperempat hati.

"Hai, calon sayangku."

"Waktuku gak lama."

Jimin kasih senyuman paling lebar yang dia kasih setulus hati. Niatnya hari ini, detik ini juga _cowok_ ganteng itu mau nyampein sesuatu ke Yoongi.

"Gimana proposal skripsimu?"

"BAB 3 belum di _acc_ dosen pembimbing."

"Kalau aku ajuin proposal cintaku buat kamu, mau di _acc_ gak?"

"Apa?!"

"Kamu pasti peka, Yoongi. Mau selamanya aku ngejar kamu terus?"

"Emang aku minta kamu buat ngejar aku?"

"Yoongi. Hei …, Min Yoongi, dengerin aku ya, aku gak perduli kamu mau jutekin aku sampe anak kita punya cucu, hati aku tetep sayang sama kamu."

"Jimin, kalau kamu mau _nembak_ aku seenggaknya yang romantis! Mana bunga, _cheesecake_ sama boneka kumamonnya?!"

"Kamu bukan wanita. Kamu itu Yoongi-ku."

" _Gombal_ terus yang ada aku tolak!"

"Kamu tuh, malu-malu tapi mau. Awalnya gak suka tapi nagih!"

"Iya, aku ketagihan cintamu, puas?!"

"Jadi, proposal cintaku kamu _acc_ nih ya?"

"Harusnya mah ada revisi, kamu gak romwantwi—"

Jimin narik-narik kedua pipi gembil Yoongi, abis itu dia kecup dua-duanya dengan sayang.

"Makasih. Berarti aku manggil kamu bukan _calon sayangku_ lagi ya?"

"Panggil Yoongi ganteng."

"Iya, Yoongi _baby_ -nya Jimin _daddy_."

"Jimiiiiiin …."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

"Yoongby manis banget _sih_." Jimin godain Yoongi yang baru muncul.

Agenda mereka di sabtu malam kali ini jalan-jalan. Niatnya mau kencan kayak pasangan yang lain, berbagi cinta kecup sana-kecup sini, peluk sana-peluk sini.

"Jangan panggil aku kayak gitu, Jim."

"Yoongby _'kan_ lucu, _Yoongi baby_." Jimin jelasin makna dari panggilan kesayangan buat orang yang disayangnya itu.

Emang, rajanya alay Park Jimin!

"Jim, _please_. Geli. Mau terus panggil aku kayak gitu atau kita putus?"

"Kamu ngancemnya begitu terus."

"Udah, ayo jalan keburu malem ih."

"Iya, permaisuri yang menduduki singgasana hatinya Park Jimin."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

Jimin ngusak rambutnya kasar. Deru napasnya cepat keliatan lagi nahan emosi. Auranya hitam yang dikelilingi kabut panas. Jimin lagi nunggu pacarnya, Min Yoongi yang daritadi bikin kesal setengah mati. Maunya emosi, rasanya lagi kena sulut api cemburu. Tapi jimin mau usaha buat nahan emosi, nunggu penjelasan Yoongi _dulu_.

"Kenapa, Jim?"

"Ini maksudnya apa?"

"Dapet dari mana foto itu?"

"Kamu jalan berdua sama si Hoseok-Hoseok itu?!"

"Aku temenan sama dia."

"Harus ya jalan berdua, asik ngobrol ketawa bareng kayak gitu?"

"Jim, sebelum aku jadian sama kamu juga aku udah temenan duluan sama Hoseok. Jangan lebay, _please_."

"Oh gitu, jadi kamu ngerasa kalau aku cemburu itu berlebihan?"

"Menurutmu aja."

"Kamu gak ngehargain perasaan aku, Yoongi."

"Terus mau kamu apa, kita putus aja, gitu?"

"Yoongi, kamu tau sendiri aku kalau udah sayang itu kayak apa. Jangan asal ngomong putus, bisa?"

"Kenapa, Jim? Kamu berani jatuh cinta tapi kamu gak berani putus cinta!"

"Yoongi, _please_ , maafin aku. Maaf udah gak percaya sama kamu. Lain kali aku harus ngurangin rasa cemburuku."

Jimin nunduk lesu merasa nyesel udah mikir negatif sama orang yang dia sayang. Yoongi itu keras kepala ditambah gak pernah mau ngalah, jadi buat yang ke sekian kalinya Jimin ngalah. Resiko jadi pihak yang mencintai, bakal ngelakuin apapun demi orang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

Yoongi mainin _handphone_ nya sambil ngegerutu. Udah hampir sejam nunggu Jimin yang gak dateng-dateng padahal janjinya si _cowok_ ganteng itu mau nyamper ke rumahnya jam Enam sore. Dan sekarang udah mau jam Tujuh Jimin belum sampai juga.

"Kemana sih? Dikira nunggu itu enak apa ya?"

Belum kelar sama acara gerutunya Yoongi nengok ke pintu depan dan nemuin Jimin yang basah kuyup.

"Kenapa lama banget? Aku nungguin dari tadi tau gak, keburu hujan _'kan_? Coba kalau kamu dateng sebelum hujan, kita udah sampe Bioskop."

"Yoongi, kamu gak mau nyuruh aku masuk dulu?"

Yoongi pasang muka bête. Gara-gara Jimin datengnya telat acara nonton mereka batal. Padahal lagi ada film kesukaan Yoongi dan dia maunya nonton itu malem ini juga.

Tapi semuanya batal gara-gara hujan. Dan yang lebih ngeselin lagi kalau aja Jimin jemput dia lebih awal sebelum hujan turun, mereka pasti bisa nonton!

"Tuh, diminum tehnya."

"Kamu jangan cemberut gitu dong, sayang. Kan bisa nontonnya besok lagi."

"Aku tuh maunya sekarang, Jim. Kalau aja kamu ga telat."

"Yoongi, aku udah bela-belain dateng nemuin kamu. Harusnya kamu bersyukur seenggaknya kita masih bisa ketemu."

"Aku mau nonton film, Jimin!"

"Kamu lebih mentingin film, gitu?"

"Ya, jelas. Film kesukaanku."

"Aku tuh capek, Yoongi. Capek sama sifat kamu yang kayak gini. Kurang sabar apalagi aku sama kamu?! Kamu tuh gak pernah bersyukur, Yoongi. Selalu aku yang ngalah. Kamu pikir mau sampai kapan aku begini?"

"Ah, yaudah …. Buat apalagi dipertahanin, _'kan_?"

"Oke, kita sampai sini aja. Kita akhirin hubungan kita, Yoongi. Itu juga yang kamu mau _'kan_?"

Yoongi natap Jimin ragu. Gak tau kenapa hatinya sakit, dia gak mau putus sama Jimin. Yoongi udah terlanjur sayang ….

"Kurang baik apa aku kabulin permintaan kamu selama ini? Kita putus, Yoongi. Lupain aku yang gak pernah sempurna di mata kamu ini. Lupain hubungan kita yang jauh dari kata mesra. Lupain kenangan kita yang gak pernah ada di hatimu."

Kali ini malah Jimin yang natap Yoongi lekat. Pandangannya udah yakin sama tindakan yang baru aja dilakuinnya. Udah seharusnya Jimin ambil keputusan, buat mereka berdua.

"Maaf dan terimakasih buat waktumu selama ini, Yoongi …."

"Jimin …,"

"Aku masih sayang kamu, gimanapun tetep sayang kamu."

"Kenapa kamu lakuin itu?!"

"Demi kita berdua, demi kamu yang bahagia tanpa aku."

Jimin elus lembut pipi Yoongi, dia kecup kening _cowok_ manis itu lama. Nyesap rasa kelembutannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, Min Yoongi."

"Jimin …, aku cinta kamu."

"Makasih, aku juga cinta kamu."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

" _Ya_ , Min- _PD_! Sampai kapan mau nunda _deadline_?"

Lengkingan suara Kim Seokjin langsung menuhin studio milik Yoongi. Benar, sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu dan sekarang Yoongi lagi disibukkin sama projek besarnya sebagai produser musik ternama.

Yoongi ngeluarin desahan frustasinya kalau dia lagi keingetan kenangannya beberapa tahun lalu. Kenangannya bersama sang mantan kekasih.

"Nanti malam aku kerjain lirik lagunya. Aku pulang ya, biar inspirasi lancar. _Bye_!"

Yoongi jalan gitu aja ninggalin Seokjin yang melongo sambil _loading_ kalau temannya itu udah nyuekin dia.

"Dasar bocah Daegu!"

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

 _Bukankah dulu kita saling mencintai ketika kita masih bersama?_

 _Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa merasa sakit bersama?_

 _Menganggap setiap luka satu sama lain sebagai milik kita sendiri._

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Tak bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?_

 _Hatiku yang sakit mencarimu,_

 _Berteriak memanggilmu …._

 _Hatiku, tangisku, kenanganku tentangmu …._

 _Setetes demi setetes jatuh di dadaku,_

 _Walaupun aku menangis dan menangis,_

 _Kenangan-kenangan itu tak akan terhapus._

 _Dan hari ini sekali lagi,_

 _Hatiku menangis …._

 _Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa saling menyukai?_

 _Dulu kau terbiasa tertawa dengan senyumku …._

 _Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa menangis bersama?_

 _Dulu kau merasa terluka oleh air mataku._

 _Dimana kau sekarang?_

 _Tak bisakah kau melihat tubuhku yang lelah?_

 _Hatiku yang sakit mencarimu …._

 _Berteriak memanggilmu,_

 _Seperti orang gila._

 _Kumohon kembalilah padaku._

 _Aku memanggil namamu dalam setiap malam._

 _Dan dalam penantianku yang melelahkan,_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya pada sekitar,_

 _Mencari keberadaanmu._

 _Meskipun aku menangis dan menangis,_

 _Kenangan-kenangan itu tak akan terhapus._

 _Dan hari ini sekali lagi,_

 _Hatiku menangis._

 **.**

Yoongi nutup buku catatannya, nangkupin wajahnya ngerasa frustasi. Bayang-bayang Jimin bakal terus datang di pikirannya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya perasaan itu masih ada, meskipun penyesalan yang lebih besar. Kalau bisa Yoongi mau mutar ulang waktu, kembali ke masa lalu buat bersyukur punya kekasih seorang Park Jimin.

Yoongi nangis lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Malam itu otaknya terus-terusan mengulang memori kelamnya bersama Jimin.

Rindu. Yoongi rindu Jimin. Sangat rindu sampai Yoongi lupa caranya buat bernapas saking ia ngerasa sakit nahan rindu.

Begitulah cinta, kadang manis di saat bahagia. Kadang asam di saat konflik. _Namun_ , jangan lupakan juga cinta …, kadang terasa pahit di saat perpisahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

Edisi putus cinta. Hehehe. Siapa yang baru putus, mari _move on_! Jangan sampe kayak Yoongi yang gak _move on_ bertahun-tahun. Btw ini tadinya mau dibuat hurt comfort, eh kayaknya mah gagal. Huks.

Okeeey, ditunggu feedbacknya ya sayang-sayangku. Komentar kalian sangat kubutuhkan! Terimakasiiih.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon Berlayar!

 **2, Februari 2018.**

 **Jimsnoona**


	6. Drama Handphone

**Drama Handphone**

 **.**

 **MinYoon FanFiction**

 **Park Jimin Min Yoongi**

 **Jimsnoona, 2018**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

"Aduh heran, segitu gak lakunya apa ya, si Yoongi?" seorang Ibu lagi ngegerutu sambil jalan. Usianya kisaran 45 tahun.

"Pokoknya aku harus cari calon buat si pangsit rebus itu! Ya kali, ibunya cantik begini anaknya sampe sekarang kalau dateng ke nikahan orang sendiri mulu." Ibu-ibu yang dikenal Nyonya Min itu masih lanjutin acara gerutunya.

"Duh, harus nyari yang gimana ya?" Nyonya Min jalan buru-buru ngelilingin Stasiun, awalnya sih mau naik taksi buat ke kantor Tuan Min, tapi karena niat nyari jodoh buat anaknya lebih kuat jadilah dia nekat naik Kreta, alesannya buat nyeleksi orang.

"Nyari yang _fresh_ dong biar cuci mata juga buatku-aa!"

"Astaga! Nyonya, hati-hati jalannya. Lantainya agak licin, habis dibersihin." Tiba-tiba aja dateng seorang cowok _ganteng_ , nangkep Nyonya Min yang hampir kepeleset jatuh.

Nyonya Min buka matanya lebar-lebar perhatiin sosok cowok _ganteng_ yang penampilannya rapih, tubuhnya bagus, mukanya juga yah masuk kategori menggoda iman siapa aja.

"Makasih, nak. Nama kamu siapa?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Nama saya Park Jimin."

"Ah, gitu ya. Nak Jimin mau kemana nih?"

"Saya mau ke Stasiun _Yongsan_ , Nyonya."

"Nak Jimin masih kuliah, atau sudah bekerja?"

"Saya kuliah, Nyonya. Tapi sambil kerja bantu Ayah saya."

"Wah bantu Ayahnya, kamu anak baik ya." agak sedikit terpesona sama muka gantengnya Jimin, Nyonya Min langsung sadar kalau dia itu lagi nyari calon menantu, bukan calon suami.

"Biasa aja, Nyonya."

"Nak Jimin saya mau cerita."

Jimin pasang muka bingungnya waktu Nyonya Min ngomong sesuatu sama dia. Agak heran pas wanita paruh baya itu bilang mau cerita tapi malah ngorek-ngorek informasi tentang Jimin sendiri.

"Belum, Nyonya. Saya masih _single_."

"Ah, sama dong! Saya juga punya anak manis. Dia sepantaran kayak kamu gitu deh. Cuma ya, anaknya lho keras kepala. Saya sampai susah ngurusnya. Kadang saya suka sedih, saya ini udah mulai pikun, Jimin. Nanti yang jagain anak saya siapa dong kalau bukan saya sementara suami saya tuh sibuk banget."

"Eng ..., saya yakin anak Nyonya bisa jaga diri dia sendiri."

"Gak mungkin, Jimin. Dia tuh suka ngeyel. Ah, saya stress lama-lama."

"Sabar ya, Nyonya."

 _'Ah, ini saatnya.'_

"Nak Jimin, saya titip _handphone_ saya dulu ya. Mau ke Toilet sebentar."

"Lho, Nyonya, kenapa-"

"Saya percaya Nak Jimin orang baik kok. Sebentar ya ..."

Nyonya Min ninggalin Jimin buat pergi ke Toilet. Bilangnya sih mau ke Toilet, Cuma pas liat seringai liciknya keluar gitu aja Nyonya Min langsung balik arah liatin Jimin lagi. Mutusin buat ngumpet di suatu tempat yang gak bisa dijangkau Jimin.

"Okelah, Park Jimin. Target telah ditemukan. Tinggal urus Yoongi. Mereka pasti saling suka!" Nyonya Min berbinar-binar. Seneng bukan main.

Keputusannya buat jodohin anaknya sama orang yang ditemuinnya barusan udah bulat. Sekarang Nyonya Min harus pulang dan nemuin anak manis kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

"YOONGI ..., YOONGI!"

"Aduh, ada apa sih, mamah?"

"Yoongi tolongin mamah! _Handphone_ mamah gak ada!"

"Lho, mamah taruh di mana?!" anak manisnya ikut panik.

"Mamah lupa, Yoongi. Mamah gak tau di mana. Tolong kamu cariin ya, sayang. Kamu urus _handphone_ mamah yang ilang itu pokoknya sampai ketemu! Kalau gak ketemu jatah bulanan kamu mamah potong!"

"Mamah, kenapa jadi salahku?!"

"Pokoknya mamah gak mau tau. Cariin ya sayang, oke mamah mau pergi arisan dulu." Nyonya Min masuk ke dalam kamarnya buat ambil _handphone_ nya yang lain.

"Mamah ...,"

"Sayang, tolong ya. _handphone_ mamah yang itu banyak data-data penting. Termasuk daftar orang yang pada berhutang sama mamah. Puluhan juta itu lumayan, sayang! Tolong ya, kamu cari sampai ketemu!"

Yoongi pundung ngeliatin kepergian ibunya yang dateng-dateng ngeselin. Bibirnya ngerucut imut sambil ninju-ninju udara. Kesel bukan main!

"Mamah ngeseliiiiin ..."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

 **.**

Jimin celingak-celinguk. Ngerasa bingung sama ibu-ibu yang baru aja ditemuin tapi sekarang gak tau hilang kemana.

"Katanya mau ke Toilet doang, ini udah mau sejam kok gak balik-balik ya?"

"Duh, itu kreta udah bolak-balik lewat."

Jimin liatin _handphone_ Nyonya Min yang ibu itu titipin padanya. Ngerasa takut kalau dia pulang duluan bisa-bisa Nyonya Min yang bingung nyariin dia. Tapi kenapa rasanya Jimin lagi dibegoin ya, mau-maunya nunggu wanita tua itu yang nitipin barangnya ke dia.

"Jangan-jangan ..., eh dia tadi bilang kan udah mulai pikun?"

Ngerasa ada yang gak beres Jimin mutusin buat nyalain _handphone_ Nyonya Min. Pas layarnya nyala justru dia yang kaget, deg-degan waktu liat foto seseorang di _lockscreen_ Nyonya Min.

 _'Manis ...'_

"Apa mungkin ini anaknya ya? Cantik sih." Jimin senyam senyum sendiri ngeliatnya.

Inget lagi sama tujuan awalnya, Jimin geser layar kunci di _handphone_ Nyonya Min dan langsung nyerbu kontaknya. Nyari seseorang yang sering dihubungin sama wanita itu.

 _'Anakku Yoongie.'_

"Ah, mungkin ini anaknya."

Jimin langsung hubungin kontak yang dinamain Nyonya Min itu sebagai anaknya. Gak tau kenapa rasanya gugup, jantungnya berdebar lebih keras waktu dia nunggu jawaban panggilan telponnya.

"Halo?"

"Selamat siang,"

"Kamu yang ngambil handphone mamah saya? Tolong jangan diapa-apain, apalagi dijual! Kamu butuh uang, kan? Saya bakal tebus tapi tolong kembalin _handphone_ mamah saya."

"Maaf?"

"Pokoknya saya gak mau tau. Posisi kamu di mana, biar saya ambil."

"Ya, tapi saya bukan yang ambil _handphone_ mamah kamu."

"Terserah. Jadi posisinya di mana?"

"Oke, saya lagi di Stasiun. Ketemu di _Rookie Café_ ya."

"Oke."

Sambungan telpon diputus sama anaknya Nyonya Min. Jimin liatin durasi panggilan telponnya tadi, sempat kesel juga dia dituduh yang enggak-enggak sama anaknya Nyonya Min itu. Padahal jelas-jelas justru dia yang berbaik hati mau kasih _handphone_ nya Nyonya Min.

"Galak banget anaknya. Tapi bener bukan ya si Yoongi itu yang di foto ini? Kalau iya, duh sayang banget. Manis gini galak."

Jimin liatin lagi _lockscreen_ Nyonya Min yang nampilin foto manis anaknya itu. Foto selca yang nunjukkin wajah cantik dan manis anak Nyonya Min yang lagi pose senyum keliatan giginya sampai gusi-gusi imutnya. Mata sayunya melengkung cantik, garis pipinya keangkat bikin pipinya keliatan gembul.

"Ini gak bener! Masa iya deg-degan Cuma gara-gara liat foto? Hih, mending langsung cabut ke _Café_."

 **.**

 **Asam Manis Cinta**

.

Yoongi ngedumel pelan sambil jalan masuk ke _Rookie café_. Perjalanan yang dia niatin buat ambil _handphone_ mamahnya yang ngeselin itu. Bunyi notifikasi di _handphone_ nya sendiri tiba-tiba ngalihin perhatiannya, Yoongi liat pesan dari ibunya yang bikin dia makin heran.

Gimana, kamu suka gak? Dia orang yang mamah pilih.

 _From_ : Mamah Yoongie

"Hah?" dan sekarang si _cowok_ manis itu Cuma bisa bengong liatin pesan ibunya sendiri.

Dia siapa?

Yoongi gak mau ambil pusing, langsung aja nelpon _handphone_ mamahnya yang hilang. Gak lama kesambung dan langsung disahutin sama suara _cowok_ lain. Yoongi nanya keberadaan _cowok_ itu,

"Di mana?"

"Saya duduk dekat jendela, pakai kemeja hitam."

"Ah, oke."

Yoongi jalan ke meja yang dimaksud _cowok_ yang ditelponnya tadi. Kenapa dia jadi kepikiran pesan ibunya itu ya, maksudnya tuh apa-

"Anaknya Nyonya Min?" suaranya maskulin, belom lagi visualisasinya yang bikin siapa aja melotot saking terpesonanya.

Kedip-kedip bingung, antara terpesona sama _cowok ganteng_ di hadapannya dan bingung maksud dari pesan ibunya, mungkinkah ini maksud dari pesan yang dikirim ibunya itu?

"Ya, benar ..."

"Oh, silahkan duduk. Ini,"

Yoongi masih natap _cowok_ di sebrang bangkunya itu gak percaya. Beneran kaget kalo yang ambil handphone _mamah_ nya itu _cowok ganteng_ macem gini.

"Jadi?"

"Dengerin penjelasanku dulu ya, maaf nama kamu siapa?"

"Ah, Min Yoongi."

"Namaku Park Jimin."

Dua-duanya sama-sama bingung kenapa obrolan mereka ganti jadi aku-kamu gini.

"Jadi Yoongi, tadi itu Nyonya Min nitipin _handphone_ nya. Beliau bilang mau ke toilet, tapi udah sejam aku nunggu ternyata Nyonya Min gak balik-balik. Makanya aku telpon orang di kontaknya,"

"Kamu kira aku percaya, gitu? Jangan mentang-mentang kamu ganteng terus bisa dimaafin gitu aja, apalagi kamu pake alesan klasik! Gak asing lagi penampilan pencuri sekarang itu kayak pegawai kantoran."

Jimin liat Yoongi gak percaya atas tuduhan si manis itu, "aku bicara jujur."

Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala liatin Jimin yang natap dia pake muka seriusnya, yang bikin dia sendiri meleleh di tempat.

"Aku jujur sama yang aku bilang, kenyataannya gitu. Aku nunggu Nyonya Min dan buka kunci _handphone_ nya yang _lockscreen_ nya pakai foto cantik kamu itu, yah sedikit senyum pas liat muka manis kamu itu sih. Terus aku hubungin kamu."

"A-aku gak cantik!"

Yoongi salting pas Jimin buka-bukaan nyeritain kejadian yang dialaminya barusan, termasuk rasa kagumnya itu sama Yoongi. Yang bikin Yoongi salting tuh di situ! Kenapa pula dia nemuin _cowok_ sejujur Jimin?

"Udah kubilang kalau aku jujur, ya kamu cantik gimana dong? Aku gak bisa apa-apa selain deg-degan liatin foto kamu."

"Maksud kamu apa?"

"Gak ada maksud, Cuma bicara jujur kan. Taunya aslinya malah lebih dari cantik. Tapi,"

"Aku gak nerima ada tapinya segala."

"Hehehe, semua itu gak ada yang sempurna, bukan? Tapi meskipun kamu galak aku tetap suka-eh! Maksudku, kamu tetep cantik."

"Apa sih! Kita baru kenal, gak usah sok kenal sok dekat."

"Yoongi ...,"

"Apa?!"

"Kalau aku mau lebih dekat sama kamu boleh gak?"

"Hah?!"

"Kamu cantik, aku ganteng. Jadian yuk?!"

"Jimin, kamu gila ya? Abis salah makan?"

"Enggak. Cuma kayaknya kita cocok. Kata Nyonya Min, siapa lagi yang mau jagain kamu?"

"Mamah bilang gitu?"

"Iya. Aku siap kok jagain kamu ..."

"Jimin, _stop it_."

"Kamu gak suka sama aku ya?"

"Ya suka-maksudnya ya bukannya gak suka. Cuma kan aku gak kenal sama kamu." Yoongi keceplosan, hampir aja. Tapi kan Jimin udah tau.

"Yaudah, _You know I know_ aja deh. Kita jalanin dulu, gimana?"

"Kamu disuruh sama mamah ya?"

"Lho, disuruh apa? Aku gak disuruh apa-apa."

"Tadi mamah aku bilang, gimana kamu suka gak, dia orang yang mamah pilih. Gitu."

"Jangan-jangan ..., Nyonya Min lagi nyomblangin kita?!"

"Mamah ih, malu-maluin aja! Kayak aku gak laku aja ih sebeeel!"

"Yoongi,"

"Apa?"

"Jangan imut gitu, aku makin suka."

"Jimin!"

 **End.**

A/n: Setelah kemarin mellow-mellow, kali ini hadir dengan nuansa yang fluffy-fluffy. Entah dapet gak ya bagian fluffynya hahaha. Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan baik hati ninggalin komennya di setiap ff Jims selama ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon Berlayar! :3

11, Februari 2018.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	7. Kebiasaan

**Kebiasaan**

 **Jimin/Yoongi**

 **.**

Min Yoongi melakukan kebiasaannya yang begitu lucu. Seringkali matanya berfokus pada satu titik, nampak kilasan cemas dan gelisah yang membuatnya sedikit menggemaskan. Lamunannya tak sadar, bahkan ketika ia menggigiti ibu jarinya yang telah rusak hingga ditemukan luka gigitan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi terhanyut oleh dunianya sendiri. Tak pernah hilang kebiasaannya yang telah mendarah daging. Sesekali ia meludah demi mengeluarkan serpihan kuku yang baru saja digigitinya. Tak hanya bagian atas kukunya saja, bahkan Yoongi pun tak segan menggigiti pangkal kukunya menyebabkan kulitnya yang rusak.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai atensinya teralihkan. Yoongi akan melepaskannya setelah seseorang berhasil memecah perhatiannya.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"Kau melakukan kebiasaanmu, sayang."

"Ah, itu ..."

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu." Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, mengecup lembut bekas gigitan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Jimin- _ah_."

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau gigit saja bibirku. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, _hyung_."

"Uhm-"

Jimin membawa Yoongi mendekat, mengikis jarak keduanya hingga kecupan-kecupan lembut yang ia berikan merambat menjadi sebuah lumatan. Yoongi melakukannya, ia turuti kemauan Jimin yang telah menukar bibirnya untuk menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi yang baru.

"Mhhm-"

Yoongi tak kuasa. Ciumannya bersama Jimin akan selalu memabukkan. Bahkan ketika Jimin menelusuri area langit-langit mulutnya. Yoongi merinding di tempat. Remasan sensual yang diberikan pada tengkuknya semakin membuatnya terlena.

Jimin menghisap belah bibir Yoongi. Sesekali ikut bertukar gigitan lembut yang menambah sensasi kenikmatan ciuman mereka. Keduanya membaur bersama _saliva_ yang mulai terajut sempurna.

"Berhenti menggigiti kukumu, gigit saja bibirku, sayang."

Yang Yoongi tahu bibir kekasihnya itu akan semakin membengkak jika ia menuruti kemauan Jimin demi mengubah kebiasaan buruknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Daddy_ Park."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **End.**

Bersedia kasih vomentnya? Oke ini gajelas dan singkat sekali. Hihi.

Salam damai, kapal MinYoon berlayar!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	8. Sederhana

**Asam Manis Cinta**  
 **.**

 **#8 Sederhana**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin/Min Yoongi**

 **.**

P.s. Jangan lupa feedbacknya ya, tq.

Park Jimin tatap puluhan lembar _polaroid_ yang dia gantung di kamarnya. Sengaja dia sediain _spot_ buat pajang momen kebersamaan dirinya bersama seseorang. Lebih banyak sih foto seseorang yang selama ini selalu bikin hatinya ketar-ketir, ada rasa ingin memiliki tapi terhalang oleh status di antara mereka.

"Min Yoongi ... Min Yoongi ... Langganan yang selalu nyelimutin hatiku." Jimin acak pelan helaian rambutnya sampai gak karuan, begini aja tetap ganteng tapinya.

Nama yang selalu Jimin sebut-sebut di dalam doanya, sering banget Jimin pinta pada Tuhan supaya sosok manis Min Yoongi itu melihatnya. Melihat dalam artian nganggep Jimin sebagai seorang _cowok_ yang naksir dia gitu lho. Bukan sahabat karib semata.

Jimin gak tahu lagi, selama ini dia udah sabar kasih kode buat Yoongi. Tapi apa mungkin sinyal kodenya kurang kuat, jadi sosok manis itu cuma senyum polos gitu aja.

Min Yoongi asli manis, ngalahin produk pemanis alami dan buatan manapun. Gak diragukan orisinalitasnya. Jimin berani taruhan kalau saja dia jilat pipi gembil Yoongi yang mulus itu, rasanya bakal manis sampai liurnya netes berceceran.

"Asli lho kamu manis banget, gak tahu lagi."

Jimin gerendeng sendiri jadinya. Inget-inget awal di mana mereka berdua ketemu pertama kali. Masih kaku, belum lemas kayak sekarang ini. Waktu itu, Jimin inget banget pas gak sengaja dia dan Yoongi ngambil satu _CD album_ yang sama dengan penyanyi kesukaan mereka yang ternyata juga sama. Pas tangan mereka bersentuhan, gak munafik Jimin ngerasa ada desiran panas di dalam hatinya.

 _'Tangannya mulus bener.'_

Sebulan kemudian mereka udah akrab, saling tukar nomor _handphone_ dan suka teleponan sampe malem. Cuma buat ngobrol tentang grup band kesukaan mereka, _Beyond The Scene_ namanya.

 _'Album mereka di comeback kali ini bagus-bagus semua. Aku sampe bingung mana yang paling bagus. Semuanya baguuuus!'_

Jimin inget banget pas Yoongi cerita dirinya galau mau beli album BTS keluaran terbaru. Katanya ada 4 versi dan Yoongi bingung pilih versi yang mana. Akhirnya Yoongi minta Jimin buat nemenin dia beli, ujungnya pun sudah ketebak. Mereka patungan beli 4 versi, Yoongi bawa pulang versi O dan U sementara Jimin ambil versi Y dan R.

 _'Yoong, kamu ambil O sama U aja ya.'_

 _'Kenapa gitu?'_

 _'Ibarat kata 4 huruf itu, kamu di dalam dan aku di luar. Biar kalau ada apa-apa aku yang jagain kamu. Y O U R. Huruf Y dan R itu aku, O dan U itu kamu, yang bakal aku jagain.'_

 _'Jimin gombal!'_

Peristiwa manis yang bikin Jimin salah tingkah. Gak salah kalau Jimin jatuh cinta sama Yoongi, si manis itu kalau lagi merona makin bikin jatuh cinta. Klepek-klepek sampai titik darah penghabisan. Jimin mau mimisan terus rasanya sampai hidungnya jebol tiap ketemu sama Yoongi.

Lima bulan kemudian hubungan mereka berjalan baik. Jimin _sih_ bilang kalau mereka itu sahabatan. _Sahabat yang sudah terkontaminasi zona nyaman._ Saking nyamannya sampe lupa sama Sabahat rasa pacar.

Tapi, pacar itu apa? Mungkin gak sih macem Min Yoongi mau jadi pacarnya Jimin yang tampangnya biasa aja tapi masih enak dilihat? Secara gitu ya, Yoongi itu manis dan baik. Yoongi orangnya gak _bar-bar_ kayak teman-teman _cowok_ nya yang lain. Ucapannya halus dan mulus kayak kulitnya. Siapa yang gak suka sama _cowok_ manis kayak Yoongi? Cuma Jimin yang bego, sampai sekarang gak berani angkat bicara buat ngeluarin unek-uneknya.

Apakah nyatain cinta termasuk unek-unek?

Bisa jadi.

Bisa jadi kalau jatuh cinta itu dilandasi perasaan tulus dan ngerasa bimbang buat ngambil keputusan, baik apa enggak kalau dia nyatain sementara mereka tertahan oleh status _Sahabat_.

 _'Jatuh cinta itu simpel, Jimin. Kamu nyaman dan gak mau kehilangan dia itu udah termasuk jatuh cinta kok.'_

Jimin ingat _qoutes_ ala-ala dari Yoongi. Benar, Jimin ngakuin kebenarannya. Dia nyaman sama Yoongi dan gak mau kehilangan sosok manis kesayangannya itu.

Masalahnya adalah,

Memangnya Yoongi juga begitu sama kayak Jimin?

Ngerasa nyaman dan gak mau kehilangan Jimin?

Benar begitu?

 _Gila saja!_ Jimin gak boleh percaya diri. Karena balik lagi ke awal ...

Min Yoongi banyak disukai.

Jimin ... Hanya butiran cabai yang gak larut di dalam kuah mie dan gak sengaja nempel di pinggiran mangkuk. Siap untuk ditiup kapan saja. Hilang selamanya. Tetapi beda lagi kalau butiran cabai itu berharga, bisa jadi dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk untuk dilarutkan.

Jimin jadi gegana. _Gelisah galau merana_. Maunya nyatain cinta, tapi modal tak punya. Yoongi banyak cerita tentang _cowok-cowok_ yang suka nyatain cinta padanya, suka bawa tentengan dan bungkusan barang-barang bermerk.

Yah, Jimin kalah duluan.

 _'Yoong, kenapa gak diterima aja tuh cowok-cowok yang nembak kamu?'_

 _'Mereka pada ganteng-ganteng. Aku suka sama yang gak begitu ganteng, biar pas jalan berdua orang-orang pada mikirnya begini; itu cowoknya si manis kok tampangnya biasa aja ya, pasti pake ilmu hitam.'_

Dua-duanya sukses ketawa sampe jatuh. Gak nyangka selera humor Yoongi receh banget.

Ada lagi momen yang bikin Jimin baper sampe langit ke tujuh puluh tujuh. Waktu itu pas banget Jimin lagi kena musibah. Iya, dia cedera. Lagi main futsal dan kena seruduk lawan. Jadilah kakinya pengkor sebelah. Parahnya kakinya retak, harus digips sampai pulih. Selama 6 bulan itu Yoongi gak pernah absen buat jenguk Jimin.

Hal manisnya banyak banget momen kebersamaan. Entah itu bagian Jimin yang suka disuapin Yoongi makan, diambilin minum bahkan sampai dibantu jalan ke kamar mandi. Demi mempercepat pemulihan, Yoongi selalu kasih semangat buat Jimin. Inisiatif ngehiasin gips di kaki Jimin sama tulisan tangannya yang bermakna kata _semangat_ atau _cepat sembuh_ selalu ditulisnya.

 _'Cepat sembuh biar bisa jagain aku lagi, Park Jimin.'_

 _Ambyar hatiku._

Kalau kata Jimin, bahasa gaulnya itu, _kokoro tidak kuat_.

Jimin ngerasa bingung banget. Apa iya selama ini sikap Yoongi ke dia itu atas dasar cinta? Tapi cinta yang mana dulu nih? Saking dekatnya mereka jadi bikin bingung.

Cinta pada orang yang ditaksir kah, atau pada sahabat?

Lagi-lagi kata _sahabat membatasi ruang_.

"Gak bisa apa yah sahabat jadi cinta?!"

"Meski bibirku terus berkata, tidaaaaaaak. Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya." diakuin emang biarpun mukanya biasa aja, tapi suara Jimin pas lagi nyanyi itu jangan ditanya. Bisa kali bikin makhluk seindah Yoongi terkapar.

' _Tok Tok Tok'_

"Jimin?"

"Masuk, Yoongi."

"Kamu lagi apa?"

" _Ang_ ... Aku, lagi ngayal. Hehehe."

"Ih, ngayalin apa?!"

"Ngayal kamu lagi gak pake baju."

"Ish, aku telanjang dong? Nanti masuk angin."

"Kan aku siap kerokin kamu."

"Jimin."

"Hmm?"

"Kita udah lama ya sahabatan gini?" Jimin naikin satu alisnya, bingung gitu sama omongan si Ibu negara.

"Iya, mau jalan berapa tahun deh ini? Dua ya kalau gak salah."

"Iya, dua tahun. Jangan bosen sama aku ya ..."

"Apa yang aku bosenin dari kamu? Gak ada." Yoongi senyam-senyum gitu sambil cubit pipi Jimin. Gemas katanya sama gombalan sahabatnya.

"Jimin, kamu sayang aku gak sih?" Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah, jadi agak _mellow_ gitu pancaran mukanya. Jimin makin bingung, gak tega liatnya. Kayak anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Iya."

"Iya, apa iya?"

"Yoongi, aku tuh sayang kamu. Sayang di _blend_ sama cinta itu jadinya apa? Ya kayak gitu deh pokoknya."

"Sayang tambah cinta?"

"Iya. Jimin sayang Yoongi ... Cinta Yoongi sebagai sesama manusia. Hehehe."

Yoongi murung dengernya. Jimin gak bisa diajak serius, padahal dia lagi gak bercanda!

"Aku mau pulang."

"Lho, cepet banget? Aku belom selesai tahu gak sih, ih baperan."

"Kamu nyebelin. Aku lagi gak bercanda."

"Yang bilang bercanda siapa? Kan tadi aku serius tuh bilang sayang sama kamu."

"Tapi sebagai sesama manusia." Yoongi protes sambil milin-milin bajunya. Kesel sama Jimin pokoknya.

"Ya benar dong. Memangnya kamu hewan? Tampilan kayak kitten sih iya, tapi kan kamu manusia. Hahaha." Jimin makin geli liat Yoongi yang ngerengut sebel.

"Aku benci kamu, Jimin."

 _Deg_.

Jimin panas dingin. Belom juga _nembak_ , dianya sudah ditolak. Apa ini namanya gugur sebelum perang? Rasanya ada kecewa dan nyelekit gitu.

"Yoongi, dengerin aku baik-baik ya. Aku tau kita ini sahabat. Tapi, aku gak bisa bedain sikap kamu. Kamu baik sama aku, tapi aku selalu nanya sama diriku sendiri. Apa itu sikap buat antar sahabat, atau orang yang kamu anggap sebagai kekasih kamu?"

"Jim ..."

"Aku ngaku kalah. Maaf udah buat persahabatan kita jadi begini. Aku salah udah nyampurin rasa cinta di tengah-tengah kita. Aku tau kamu pasti keganggu."

"Jimin,"

"Iya, Yoongi. Aku tuh cinta sama kamu. Bukan sahabat tapi ya. Sebagai orang yang aku cinta. Maaf udah suka sama kamu dan gak bilang dari awal."

"Jimin ih, dengerin aku dulu!"

"Kamu yang dengerin aku dulu. Aku belum selesai."

Dua-duanya cekcok kayak pasutri lagi berantem. Untung gak pakai adegan panci melayang.

Yoongi natap mata Jimin kesel. Dia ambil salah satu polaroid foto selfie mereka buat dia tunjukkin ke muka Jimin.

"Denger ya, Park Jimin yang maha bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kamu gak berani nyatain ke aku? Aku juga sadar kali. Selama ini aku nunggu!" Yoongi acungin polaroid di depan mata Jimin. Gak nyantai banget gayanya.

"Kamu pikir kamu doang yang galau? Aku juga nunggu, tapi kamu lelet. Padahal aku udah nolakin puluhan cowok _kece_ yang lebih dari kamu."

"Iya, _kece_. Kece-pian."

"Sudahlah, Jimin nyebelin!"

"Yoongi, aku gak ngerti. Sumpah!"

"Yang punya perasaan dan yang sudah campurin persahabatan kita dengan kata cinta itu gak cuma kamu aja!"

"Kamu juga, gitu? Cinta aku?"

"Enggak, Jim. Aku beneran mau pulang."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau nerima cowok-cowok yang sudah aku tolak."

"Eh jangan dong! Hehehe. Tapi ... Serius kamu, Yoong? Gak bercanda kan?"

"Aku beneran, Jim!"

Jimin gak tau lagi gimana rasanya terbang yang benar-benar terbang. Hatinya kayak lagi melambung tinggi. Gak lupa ada bunga-bunga sama rintik hujan kayak di _film_ India. Rasanya dunia milik dia dan Yoongi. Ah, bahagia sesederhana itu rasanya.

"Jim?"

"Yoongi, aku emang gak bisa bawain tentengan kayak cowok-cowok yang _nembak_ kamu sebelumnya. Tapi aku punya memori yang kita jalani sama-sama. Aku bisa jaga kamu dan jadiin kamu sesuatu yang paling berharga dari yang aku punya."

Yoongi _deg-deg_ an sendiri liat Jimin yang serius. Asli, dia juga ikut senang akhirnya bisa nempatin predikat _sahabat jadi cinta_.

"Aku sayang dan cinta sesama manusia. Tapi aku lebih cinta kamu, Min Yoongi. Mau jadi penguasa hatiku selamanya?"

"Kalau kamu gak bawa apa-apa, seenggaknya kamu nyiapin sesuatu."

"Oke, kamu mau apa?"

" _Just_ _kiss me_ , _please_ , _daddyboy_?"

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama hanyut dalam keadaan. Suasana manis kecupan dan ciuman mereka buat siapapun iri di tempat. Jimin tatap Yoongi senang. Bahagia dan lega sudah nyatain cintanya sama Yoongi.

Cinta sesederhana itu. Sahabat jadi cinta. Dari kisah mereka bisa diambil beberapa opini nyata. Cinta gak selalu lewat pandangan pertama. Cinta gak harus dari rasa ketertarikan yang lebih mewah dan cakap. Cinta bisa terjadi begitu saja. Cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan, dengan kata terbiasa dan rasa nyaman. Cinta akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Cinta hanya sesederhana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **End.**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, kawan-kawan. Ehe. Semoga kalian terhibur. Makasih udah mau baca. Jangan lupa tersenyum, semoga sehat selalu.

Btw thanks to mayuyumi_ yang udah kasih inspirasi di pertemuan pertama MinYoon. Luv ya, bebebQ.

Jakarta, 10 Juni 2018.

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
